Of Gems and Mutants
by Kittenclysm
Summary: April and her friends go to Beach City for summer vacation to visit her mom's side of the family. She soon learns more of her mother than she did before. Read as the turtles discover about another race that they never heard of. Will they despise each other, or team up to defeat those who threaten the Earth? Read to find out. Sorry, but I'm bad with summaries.
1. Welcome to Beach City

**A/N: Hi, everyone. This is my second fanfiction on . If you like the Big Hero 6 movie, I suggest you check out my other fanfic, Mutant Hero 10, in production at the time this one is being written. That's my first fanfiction on this website, a crossover of BH6 and TMNT. Enough talking, let's get on with this story!**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT is owned by Nickelodeon and Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network.**

 **+=0=+**

Chapter 1) Welcome to Beach City

The city bus stopped at the corner, dropping off a teenage girl and a teenage boy. "Here we are," April said. She and Casey grabbed their bags and stepped off of the bus. "It's so cool that your uncle offered to have us stay here to visit," Casey said. "You know we have to stay with the turtles and Splinter, right?" April said. "Right," Casey said, "Tell me why again?"

"My uncle lives in a small house with his son," April explained. "How small is the house?" Casey asked. "Well, other than the living room, there's the bathroom," April said, crossing her arms. "Ok, Red," Casey said, "We'll stay with them. When are they getting here?"

"Not until night. So, that'll give us some time to look around," April said. "How about we have your cousin show us around? You know, so we know where we're going?" Casey suggested. "Hm, good thinking," April said, "Come on." She started walking to her family's home.

+=0=+

The two teenagers went down the boardwalk, passing by stores, restaurants and an arcade. "Hey, April, do you know where we're going?" Casey finally asked. "Well, actually, I'm looking for the beach," April said. "So, we're going swimming before we find you cousin?" he asked. "No," answered April, "Their home is _on_ the beach."

"Oh," Casey simply said. "But, I don't know where it is," April confessed. "Great," Casey said, slouching his shoulders. "It's no big deal," April said, "We'll just ask someone for directions."

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm hungry," Casey said. "Yeah, that was a pretty long bus ride. Come on, let's go find something," she replied. "How about doughnuts?" Casey said. He pointed to a shop with a purple and pink striped roof and a giant doughnut on top. The sign on the front of the shop read, 'THE BIG DONUT.'

"Cool, let's go," April said. She and Casey picked up their luggage and headed to the small store.

+=0=+

The bell rang as April and Casey walked into The Big Donut. They looked around and saw many different kinds of doughnuts within the glass counter at the back of the store. There were a few tables standing to the sides of the room. "Mmm, smells good in here," Casey said, smelling the air. They made their way to the counter and looked at all of the doughnuts on display. There were glazed doughnut, jelly-filled doughnuts, sour cream doughnuts, and many more. "Hi, welcome to the Big Donut," said a girl. Casey and April jumped back in surprise. Standing behind the counter was a short, chubby, blond girl, wearing a purple shirt with a half-eaten doughnut, making it look like a capital D, printed on her shirt. "Oh, sorry," she said, "I'm Sadie. How can I help you?" April stepped back up to the counter, "Uh, two doughnuts, please."

"Sure," Sadie walked into the back room and came out a minute later with two doughnuts. She put the two doughnuts into the bag, "Here you go." She placed the bag onto the counter. "How much do we owe you?" April asked, pulling out her wallet. "Oh, it's on the house for newcomers," answered Sadie. "Wow, thanks!" Casey said, snatching the bag and pulling out a doughnut. "By the way, do you know which way the beach is?" April asked. "That way," Sadie said. She pointed out the door of the Big Donut, "Just keep heading east and you'll find it."

"Thanks," April said. "Hey, if you see a dark-haired kid wearing a shirt with a star on it, tell him that Sadie said, 'hi'" April stopped in her tracks. "You know my cousin?" she asked. "Steven? Yeah, we're friends," Sadie answered. "Okay, I'll let him know," April said. She and Casey walked out of the doughnut shop and headed the direction Sadie told them.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. It was longer, but I wanted to change it so it would line up with the storyline after the Steven Universe episode "Wanted." Please, read, review, and share this story with your friends that you think will like this story. Thanks for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	2. Meet the Universes

**A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't been keeping up with the updates, I've trying to get my classes figured out and I'm still struggling with it. Well, let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

 **+=0=+**

Chapter 2) Meet the Universes

After walking for about a half hour, April and Casey finally made it to a large beach. "Ugh, finally!" Casey said exhaustedly, "I hope your uncle and cousin have a working AC," he looked around the beach, "Hey, where's the house?"

"Uh, my dad said their house is connected to the side of the cliff over there," April said, pointing at a large cliff near the water of the beach.

They made their way around the cliff and saw a small house with a screen door and a set of wooden stairs leading up to it. "Is that it?" Casey asked, point to the house. "I don't know, Casey, how about we check the house on the other cliff to see?" April sarcastically. "Ha ha, Red," Casey said, "Let's go." They grabbed their bags and headed to the little house, "Man, you weren't kidding about it being small."

+=0=+

The two teens came up the wooden stairs and April knocked on the door. An overweight man wearing a white tank top, a pair of cut-off jeans, and teal sandals opened the screen door. He had a five o'clock shadow, an uneven tan that made him look like he wore a short-sleeved shirt and long pants beforehand. He also had long, brown hair that reached past his butt, but was thinning out on the top of his head. "Hi, Uncle Greg," April said. "Oh, hey, April," he said, "And you must be Casey."

"Yes, sir," Casey said. "Well, come on in," Greg said. He gestured for them to enter the house.

They looked around the house and saw a couch near a few stairs that led up to a bed with a TV in front of it. To the right of those was a counter, cutting off the living room from the kitchen. To the left was a door that led to the bathroom. In the back of the house was seemed be a few metal stairs, leading up to a circular platform made out of some sort of white stone. Behind the platform was a door with a white star on it, with five gemstones, one at each point. On top was a pink stone, on the middle right was a white stone, the middle left was a purple stone, on the bottom left was a red stone, and on the bottom right was a blue stone.

"This place is nice," Casey said, "Definitely small, like you said, April."

"Told ya," April replied. "Yeah, I built this place myself. I sleep on this couch here and my son sleeps on the bed up there," Greg said. "Where is Steven, anyway? I haven't seen my cousin in a long time," April asked. "Oh, he's out with some of his friends," Greg said. "That's cool," April said. "Yeah," he said. "Hey, where does this door go?" Casey said, standing on top of the white stone platform, looking at the door with the star on it. "Uh, nowhere," Greg answered, "That door's just for decoration."

"Cool," Casey said. "So, where are you two staying?" Greg asked. "Oh, we have some friends that came with us that got a room at a hotel that we're staying at," April said. She had a nervous smile on her face. "Okay," Greg said, noticing the look she was giving him. Casey continued to look around the small home, until he looked above the door he and April entered. "Whoa," he said, "Who's that?" He pointed to a portrait of a woman in a light pink dress with a star on the stomach. In the middle of the star was a pink circle that resembled a gem. "That's Steven's mom-" Greg was cut off by April saying, "-Aunt Rose."

"What happened to her?" Casey asked. "Uh, it's a story I don't really like to talk about," Greg said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry," Casey apologized. He looked over to a stack of CDs sitting on the table. "Hey, what are these?" he asked. He looked at the CD covers and saw pictures of a young Greg with more hair, wearing a black shirt with torn off sleeves and a yellow star on the front, jeans, and blue sandals. He was holding an electric guitar in his right hand and had his left hand in a fist raised above his head, making him look like a rock star. "Whoa, Mr. Universe," he said, "Is this you?"

Greg and April both looked at the CDs. "Oh, yeah, that was me when I was younger," Greg answered. "You look awesome!" Casey said, "Were you a rock star?"

"Well, that was my dream at the time," Greg said. "What happened?" April asked. "I came here for a concert. But Rose was the only one who showed up. My manager, Marty, wanted to take me to Atlantic City to become a big star, but I decided to stay in Beach City to be with Rose," he explained. "Aww, that's so sweet," April said. "So, let me get this straight," Casey said, unbelievably, "You gave up your chance to be a famous musician to be here?" Greg scoffed at Casey's remark. "You sound just like Marty," he said.

Just then, a young boy with dark, curly hair walked in. He was wearing a red shirt with a star in the middle of it, jeans, and dark pink sandals that almost matched his shirt. "Hey, dad," he said. "Hey, shtuball (I think that's how you spell Steven's nickname)," Greg said. The boy looked at April. "April!" he said. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, Steven," she said, "Long time, no see. Oh, Steven this is my friend, Casey."

"Hi, my name's Steven," he said to Casey. "Nice to meet you, little guy," Casey said. That was when Steven noticed his mouth. "Whoa, what happened to your teeth?" he asked, noticing the large oral gap. "Oh, hockey accident," Casey explained, "Fell to the ice and took a puck to the mouth."

"Ouch," Greg commented. "Hey, dad, did you play them any of your CDs yet?" Steven asked. "Yeah, I want to hear it," Casey said. "Me too," April agreed. "Okay," Greg said. He took one of the cases, pulled out the CD, and placed it into the stereo. "Here you go," he said. He pressed the Play button and a guitar solo began to play out of the speakers, _"Some, say I have no direction, but I'm a light speed distraction, but that's a knee-jerk reaction…"_

+=0=+

 **A/N: Thank you for sticking with this story. I'm not really sure if that's how Casey lost his teeth, I just made that story up. Also, I'm going to be on a little hiatus until the Summer of Steven is over. Since I didn't put the Gems in it yet, I just want the story to be up to date. Remember, read, review, and share, and I will you all in Chapter 3! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	3. Turtles In Town

**A/N: Salve, guys, I'm still alive! Well, Summer of Steven is finally over and I can continue with this story. Really quick, I noticed that I haven't mentioned any my readers. I give thanks to Walotter, katmar1994, Rockyweird, mariantikagirl, Drago201, X-kiddo, Gem-of-Scath, and sarahxcrawford. Sorry if I mistyped your name, I wrote those names down, and I can't read my own handwriting sometimes. Okay, enough talking, here's chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE!**

 **+=0=+**

Chapter 3) Turtles in Town

"…L _et me drive my van into your heart,_ " the song ended. The CD player whirled and ejected the CD, allowing Steven to remove it and place it back in its appropriate case. "That was a really good one," Casey said. "I still think _Destiny_ was the best one," April said. "Thanks, April," Greg said, "I wrote that one the same day I met Rose."

The four of them had been listening to Greg's music, while asking questions to learn more about each other. Greg asked how Casey and April's school year went, responded by a 'good' from April, and an 'Eh' from Casey. "Honestly, this is just the first summer I've had that I didn't have to go to summer school," he said. "Summer school?" Steven questioned. "Yeah," Casey answered, "You don't know what summer school is?"

"No, I've never gone to regular school. I didn't even know what summer break was until my friend, Connie, told me," Steven answered. "Well, summer school is when you get such bad grades in regular school that you have to repeat the same class during the summer," Casey explained. "Well, I wouldn't want that," Steven laughed. "I got something to ask you, Mr. Universe," Casey said. "What's that, Casey?" Greg asked. "Well, you give up becoming a famous rock star to be with Steven's mom, I can understand that," Casey said, "But what I don't understand is that your ex-manager comes back after more than ten years, gives you a check for ten million dollars, and yet, you live in a tiny house with only two rooms in it."

"Well, I just thought it would be better to save that money instead of wasting it all on a bigger house," he answered. "Okay," Casey asked suspiciously.

Suddenly, April's phone started ringing and she answered it immediately. "Oh, this is our friend," she told them, looking at the phone, "Hey, Donnie."

"Hey, April, we're coming into town. Why don't you and Casey head down and meet us there?" the purple-clad turtle said. "That sounds like a plan," April said, "Where are you guys?"

"We're headed to line 823 of the north sewer line," he answered. "Okay, Casey and I will meet you there," she replied. She hung up the phone and said, "Okay, our friends are heading in, we said we would help them set their place up." She and Casey picked up their bags to head out. April gave hugs to Steven and Greg.

As she was pulling away from Steven's hug, he stopped her and asked, "Can I meet your friends?"

April hesitated before saying, "Uh, sorry, Steven. They're kind of recluses and don't get out much. The first time they ever left their home was when they were fifteen. That's when they met me."

"Please?" Steven asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, buddy," she said, ruffling his hair, "Maybe next time." She and Casey went out the door and both waved good-bye.

+=0=+

"Alright! Summer Vacay!" Mikey exclaimed. "Why are you so happy? We don't even go to school," Raph said. "I don't know, it just sounds cool!" his younger brother said. "Well, we're not here to celebrate the end of the school year," Leo said, setting up a plant pot to make their new sewer dojo/home a little better, "We're here to figure out what these strange things around this town are and make sure to stop them from harming the Earth."

"And what, exactly, are these things?" Raph asked, connecting his punching bag to the ceiling. "The stuff that Donnie found online. Donnie?" Leo said, turning to his brother.

Donnie was on a laptop, typing in a website. "I found a blog online, called _Keep Beach City Weird_. It's full of strange appearances, they kind of look like the work of aliens," Donnie said. He turned his computer and showed them pictures of giant craters in the sand, a humongous crab creature with one eye, but strangest of all, a giant, glowing, green hand, pointed toward the city. "Whoa, that's so weird," Mikey said. "I think that's why it's called _Keep Beach City Weird_ , Mikey," Raph said. "So, we just have to find the writer of this blog is and ask him how he got these pictures," Casey said. "Uh, I see a couple problems with that," Donnie said, "One, we can't go out and talk to anyone, and two, we don't even know where to find this guy. All we have is his name."

"What's his name?" April asked. She was helping Mikey set their TV up in the living room area. "Uh, Ronaldo Fryman," Donnie answered. "I have an idea," Casey said, "We can ask Steven if he knows Ronaldo." Leo and Raph moved a table into place near their kitchen area. "Who's Steven?" Raph asked. "My cousin," April said, sounding a little upset, "Are you suggesting we use him as an unintentional, undercover spy for us?"

"No! We can just ask him where this guy is, then we'll talk to him about his blog," Casey defended. "Either way, we're doing this to protect the planet," Leo said. "Okay, we'll ask him where we can find Ronaldo, but that's all we're using him for," April said. "Let's do it then," Leo said, "We'll find him, figure out what these things are and save the world."

+=0=+

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I had bad writer's block and couldn't come up with enough dialogue for the turtles. I'm also working on my other fanfiction, and planning on starting another one, so it's getting harder to write. Plus, there's new TMNT episodes coming out, so I'm trying to keep up on that. But I'll do my best. If you want, you can throw me some ideas. Please, read, review, and share! Thank you for your support and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Vale!**


	4. Sneaking and Spying

**A/N: Salve, everyone, and welcome back to Of Gems and Mutants! I'd like to give big thanks to my readers for giving me so many ideas. I promise I'll try to put in as much as I can. Everyone has good ideas, I like them, but I'm not sure if all of them will fit. But like I said, I'll do my best. I'm writing them all down. So thank you. I'm starting off with the first idea I saw. Thank you, Mariantikagirl, I'm starting with your idea. Let me know what you all think.**

 **Disclaimer: Steven U. not mine! TMNT, not mine either!**

+=0=+

Chapter 4) Sneaking and Spying

The next day, April and Casey returned to the small beach house of the Universes. As they were climbing up the hill to the house, Steven came down the stairs of the home and headed their way. "Oh, hey, guys," Steven greeted. "Hey, Steven," April said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going into town," he said. "Really quick, Steven, do you know someone named Ronaldo Fryman? We have to talk to him about his blog," April said. "Yeah, I know him. Come on, I'll take you to him," Steven said. April and Casey followed the teenage boy into the small city.

+=0=+

Steven, Casey, and April arrived at a small shop with a cup of fries as a sign that read 'Beach Citywalk Fries.' There was a young boy in the window, who had blond hair, sticking out of his head in separate strands. He was smiling, show a gap in his teeth that reminded April and Casey of Donnie. "Hey, Steven," the boy said. "Hi, Peedee," Steven replied. "Who are your friends?" Peedee asked. "This is my cousin, April, and her friend, Casey," Steven introduced, "Guys, this is my friend, Peedee Fryman."

"Fryman?" April said. "Yeah," Peedee said, "With a name like that, my dad _had_ to open a fry restaurant."

"Do you know a Ronaldo Fryman? We have to talk to him," she asked. "Oh, yeah, I know him," Peedee said. He turned his head and yelled, "Ronaldo!"

A teenage boy came in, staring down at his phone. He had Peedee's hair, and wore glasses, a dark red shirt with a flame print on the bottom, khaki shorts and sandals. "What is it, Peedee?" Ronaldo said. He grabbed a handful of fries that were sitting on the nearby table and stuffed them in his mouth, all without looking up from his phone. "This guys want to talk to you," his little brother said. "Okay," Ronaldo said, still staring at his phone, "Meet me in my office."

+=0=+

April and Casey met Ronaldo in his 'office,' which just turned out to be the back room of the small shop. Steven left to talk to some of his friends, leaving the three of them alone.

"So," Ronaldo said, taking a drink from is cup of soda, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh, we wanted to talk to you about your blog, _Keep Beach City Weird_ ," April said. "What about it?" Ronaldo asked. "We were looking at some of the things in it," Casey said, "And we were just wondering where you get them from?"

"Sorry, I do not reveal the contents of my blog to anyone," Ronaldo replied. "Why not?" Casey asked. Ronaldo thought for a minute and replied with a shrug, "Author-reader confidentiality?" April and Casey looked at each other in confusion. "Okay," Casey said. "But, I _can_ tell you that I get most of my articles from stuff I see on the beach," Ronaldo said. "Oh, thank you, that's actually very helpful," April said. She and Casey left the fry shop after giving their thanks and goodbyes to the two brothers.

+=0=+

"All of the weird stuff in this city come from the beach?" Raph asked. "Well, he said _most_ of the weird stuff is from the beach," April said. "Either way, I think we should set up a stakeout by the beach to find out what's going on," Leo said. "That sound like a good plan, Leo," Donnie said, "Who should go?"

"I'll do it," Mikey said, lifting his hand up slightly. "Are you sure, Mikey?" Leo asked. "Sure, dude, I'm up for it," Mikey said. "Okay, let's get you set up so you can go tonight," Donnie said. He walked over to a case and opened it, revealing a lot of gear, including cameras, walkie-talkies, and night vision goggles. "Sweet!" Mikey said with a gasp, "I'm gonna be a supa spy!"

"Mikey, you're already a ninja," April laughed.

+=0=+

By the time that night fell, Donnie had Mikey set up with enough items to perform his mission. He had a bag with a couple cameras, in case one fails, a couple back-up weapons, and a few snacks that Mikey put in himself.

"Okay, Mikey, remember, you're just there to _observe,_ " Donnie said, attaching a communicator to a strap that went over Mikey's shoulder, "If anything happens, do NOT engage. Do you hear me? Don't get in the middle of it."

"I got it, I got it," Mikey said, annoyed. He picked up the bag and headed out the door. "Be careful, little bro," Raph said. "I will," Mikey said as he walked out.

+=0=+

Mikey arrived at the beach and set his bag down. He quickly pulled out a bag of chips and started eating. "Oh, yeah, this is gonna be easy," he said.

" _Come in, Mikey_ ," Donnie said over the transceiver. "What's up, dude?" Mikey said. " _Have you seen anything yet?_ " Donnie asked. "Nope, nothing yet," Mikey said. " _Okay, just remember_ …" Donnie said. "I'm just observing, don't interact," Mikey finished, tiredly. " _Try to stay awake, Mikey_ ," April said. "Got it," Mikey responded.

Ten minutes later, Mikey was fast asleep, using a rock as a pillow.

He was suddenly awoken by a low growl. "Huh?" he said, half-asleep. He looked up in time to see a giant, orange, furry, spider-looking creature coming at him. He jolted up and screamed. He ran as fast as he could away from the beast, accidently leaving the bag of equipment behind. As soon as it touched it with one of its eight feet, the bag completely disappeared. Mikey saw this and screamed again.

He ran against the side of the cliff until he came to a corner, causing him to be trapped by the monster.

The creature approached and bared his fangs at the young turtle. It opened its mouth and prepared to come down on him. Mikey hid his face in his hands, letting out another scream. "Don't worry! I'll save you!" he heard someone say. The voice sounded like a little kid's.

He heard a noise that sounded like baseball hitting a metal wall. He uncovered his face to see a little boy, holding a pink shield against the monster's fang. "Whaaat?" Mikey said. "Just stay behind me," the boy said. Mikey did as he was told and hid behind the mysterious child.

Mikey subconsciously pulled his nun-chucks out, in case the situation got worse. "This is hurting my arm," the kid said, "Hold on!" He pushed the beast back and the shield disappeared, confusing Mikey even more. Then the boy ran over to him and a pink bubble appeared, encasing the two of them together. "Uh, what is this?" Mikey asked. "My bubble. It'll protect us from the monster," the young boy explained, "Just until my friends get here."

Mikey sat on the bottom of the bubble, watching the boy stare fearlessly at the creature biting at them. He looked at the spider thing and thought to himself, " _Now_ that _deserves the name Spider Bytez_."

The boy sat down next to him. "My friends should be here any minute now," he said. "So what are your friends gonna do?" Mikey asked. "That defeat the monster. Then we can leave," he replied.

As soon as he said that, there was a light somewhere on the beach, and a warp soung. Mikey looked at the spider again and saw a black whip with purple studs wrap around it. " _Hold it steady, Amethyst_ ," he heard a woman say. " _You got it_ ," another woman said. Then he saw a white spear go through the monster's back. "Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed. Then, the monster exploded into what seemed like a cloud. "What the heck was that?!" he asked. "We're safe," the boy said. The bubble disappeared like the pink shield and the came out of the hiding place. "Steven!" two woman said as they ran up to the boy and grabbed him in a protective hug.

The one woman was tall and skinny, with pale skin, light hair, pointed up, and was wearing a light blue shirt with a tiny gold star on the top, tan shorts, a light blue bow on her butt that matched her shirt, tan stockings that matched her shorts and ballerina slippers that matched her shirt and bow. The strangest part though, was that she had a white gemstone in the middle of her forehead.

The other woman was short and a little chubby, with strange, purple skin, long, light purple hair, and wore a white tank top, black pants with dark purple stars on her knees, shoes that matched the stars. The strangest part of her was that she had a purple gemstone on her chest.

"Steven, are you okay?" the skinny woman asked. "I'm fine, Pearl," Steven said. "You sure, dude?" the purple woman asked. "Yeah, Amethyst," Steven answered.

"Uh, what is that?" Pearl asked nervously, referring to Mikey. "Oh, this is, uh…" Steven began. "Michelangelo," Mikey finished, "But my friends call me Mikey." Pearl pulled Steven away from Mikey. "Hey," Steven said. "Steven, I don't think you should be around things like that," Pearl said to him, starting to pull him further away. "Aww, come on, Pearl," Steven pleaded. "No 'buts,' Steven," Pearl said, "And I'll make sure Garnet knows about that thing, too."

"Aww, man," Mikey heard Steven say.

And just like that, the three new people were gone.

+=0=+

Mikey walked into the lair the next morning. He dropped down on the couch and snore. "Mikey!" his three brothers exclaimed, waking him up. "Hey, dudes, what's up?" Mikey said tiredly. They ran over to him and Raph gave a hard punch to Mikey's arm. "Ow!" Mikey said. "That's what you get for making us worry about you all night!" Raph said. "Mikey, why didn't you answer your walkie-talkie?" Leo asked. "It was destroyed, dude!" Mikey said. "By what?" Casey asked. "A weird spider thing. It was big, orange and covered in fur!" the youngest turtle said. "What?" Donnie said, "Did you at least get any kind of recording of it?"

"No! Everything was destroyed as soon as it stepped on it!" Mikey said. "Well, we can't have something like that running around free," Leo said. "Where did the monster go, Mikey?" April asked. "I-I think it was beaten," Mikey said. "We told you not to do anything, Mikey!" Raph said. "I didn't!" Mikey protested, "This kid showed up with a pink shield. He protected me from the monster! Then he made a big pink bubble around us!"

"That's a little farfetched, don't you think?" April asked. "No, the boy's name is Steven," Mikey said. April's head jolted up when she heard the name. "His friends are the ones that got the monster!" said Mikey, "One of them was a tall, skinny girl with really white skin, a-and she had a white gem in her forehead!"

"What about the other one?" Master Splinter asked. "The other one was a short girl with purple skin and hair, and she had a purple gem on her chest!" Mikey said. **"Yep, farfetched," Leo said.** He pulled out a comic book and started reading. "Come on, guys, you have to believe me!" Mikey said. Leo, Donnie, and Casey ignored his plea. "I don't know, guys. Maybe we should believe Mikey," Raph said, "I mean, he was right about the Kraang."

"That's true," Leo said. "Plus, we _have_ seen a lot of weird things before."

"Whether or not Michelangelo is telling the truth, we have to follow his word," Splinter said. "Okay, then all we have to do is find this kid again, how do we do that?" Raph asked. "I can try finding him again," Mikey said, "I can go back to the beach, I'm pretty sure I'll run into him there."

"Okay, Mikey," Leo said, "You can go back tonight. Get information from Steven then come back."

"Got it," Mikey said.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Remember, read, review and share! I'll you all in chapter 5! BTW, I'm going back to my other fanfic, so it'll be hard to juggle the 2. Thanks for hanging in there! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	5. Friendship Forbade

**A/N: Salve, everyone! I'm back! And I brought you guys a brand new chapter! Sorry this is going so slow, but I'll try to pick it up soon. Here we go with chapter five!**

 **PS: To Matt and X-kiddo, they** _ **will**_ **meet Peridot and Lapis, but that won't be until the later chapters, I will use as many of your guys' ideas I can, but it'll be hard.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

+=0=+

Chapter 5) Friendship Forbade

The turtles had been moving throughout the small, beach-adjacent town, looking for the young boy. It was starting to get dark out, so they could move through the shadows easier. Some shops on the boardwalk were starting to close, including a fry shop, a pizza place, and an arcade.

Before the arcade closed however, a young, pale kid, wearing a light-blue shirt, red pants, and a red sweater wrapped around his shoulders, came out of the arcade, carrying a large bag of arcade tickets and a crowbar, while riding a small moped. This caught Raph's eye, "Uh, should we be worried about that?"

"Maybe later, Raph, we have to find Steven," Leo said. "But where else can we look? We've checked every part of the city," Donnie said, tiredly. "How about we check the beach? That's where I saw him," Mikey said.

"Mikey!" his three brothers exclaimed. "What?" the orange-masked turtle said. "You couldn't have said that TWO HOURS AGO?!" Raph yelled. "Okay, let's not get angry at Mikey," Leo said, "Steven _could_ have been in the city. We probably just missed him." Raph let out an angry groan and said, "Okay, let's go!"

+=0=+

The turtles showed up at the beach, keeping their eyes open. "So, what does this kid even look like, Mikey?" Donnie asked. "Let me think," Mikey said, contemplating the question, "He has dark, poofy hair, and he was wearing a red shirt with a yellow star on it, jeans, and red sandals."

"Is that him?" Raph asked. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey looked in the direction that their brother was pointing. The boy that matched Mikey's description was sitting on the beach with a young, caramel-skinned girl, wearing a dress with a light-blue top and a dark-blue skirt. Lying in the sand next to them was a large, pink sword, sheathed in its scabbard that had a symbol that resembled the top of a rose. "You did a good job today, Connie," Steven said. "Thanks, you, too," she replied. "Who's that girl?" Donnie asked. "I don't know," Mikey said, "I never saw her before."

The sound of a phone ringing pulled the turtles' attention back to the two kids in the sand. "Hi, mom," the girl said into her cell phone. There was a pause before she said, "Okay, I'll be ready when you get here." She hung up her phone and replaced it in her pocket, "I gotta go, my mom's gonna be here in 5 minutes."

"Okay, bye, Connie," Steven said. The girl, Connie, picked up the pink sword and walked towards the turtles. "Hide!" Leo said. The turtles jumped on top of a ledge that stuck out the side of the cliff so Connie wouldn't see them.

While they were hiding, Mikey's leg slipped off of the rock they were standing on, causing a slight noise. Leo and Raph caught Mikey before he fell off.

The small noise made Connie swiftly turn around and pull the sword out. She looked around, apparently, very cautious of her surroundings. She moved slowly without turning her back.

After reaching the edge of the beach, Connie put the sword back and jumped in the back seat of the car parked nearby, which drove off after she entered.

As soon as the coast was clear, the turtles jumped back onto the sandy ground. "Wow, did you see her with that sword?" Leo asked. "Yeah, looked like she knew how to use that thing," Donnie said. "We might want to be careful around this kid then," Leo said. "We don't have to guys," Mikey assured, "I told you, he's a nice guy."

They slowly approached the boy sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. "Mikey, you go talk to him. You're the only one he knows," Leo said, pushing him towards Steven.

Mikey fell behind Steven, who appeared to be oblivious to the tripped turtle. Mikey slowly walked towards him and said, "Hey, Steven?" Steven jumped at the sound of Mikey's voice, but calmed when he recognized the harmless mutant, "Oh, hey, uh…Mikey, was it?"

"Right, dude!" Mikey exclaimed. "Uh, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here," Steven said. "Why not?" the turtle asked. "Because my friends don't want me around you," Steven replied. "You mean that tall girl and the purple girl?" Mikey asked. Steven let out a sigh, "Yeah."

"Well, where are they now?" Mikey asked. "They left a few minutes ago," Steven said. "Okay, how about we hang out a little?" Mikey asked. "Sure," Steven said. He patted the spot of sand next to him, gesturing Mikey to sit down.

The hidden turtles noticed a flash of light come from an unidentified place on the beach. "What was that?" Raph asked.

They suddenly heard a woman yell, "Steven!"

They looked back at Mikey and Steven on the beach, both looking the direction the voice came from. One of the women of Mikey's description came into the scene, grabbing onto Steven's arm, pulling him up and towards her. "Whoa, looks like Mikey was right," Leo said. "Yeah," Donnie said incredulously, "Guess we should believe him more often."

"I thought I told you to stay away from my Steven!" the woman threatened Mikey. "Look, I don't want to hurt him!" Mikey defended. "Pearl, stop! Steven stood between the two of them. The woman, Pearl, reached for the gemstone in her forehead and pulled out a spear that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "What the heck?!" the other turtles exclaimed quietly in the darkness.

Pearl held the spear towards Mikey, which made him raise his hands defensively and step back. "Listen to me you, you leave him alone or I will poof you and leave your bubble in the warp stream where nothing and nobody will find you!" she said. This confused Mikey, who said, "Okay, okay, I'll leave him alone!"

Mikey ran away from the two of them and to his brothers. When he passed, they all ran away together, slipping back into the shadows.

"Well, that was helpful," Raph stated. "What do we now?" Leo asked. "Don't worry guys. This time, I actually did something helpful," Mikey said. "What's that?" Raph asked.

+=0=+

Steven walked alongside Pearl and glumly placed his hands in his pockets. He suddenly felt something in his left pocket and pulled it out. He slightly fell behind the skinny girl and looked at the folded up piece of paper quizzically. " _What is this?_ " he asked himself inwardly. "Steven?" Pearl said. "Huh?" Steven snapped out, "Oh, coming!" he said, quickly stuffing it back into his pants pocket.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Remember to read, review and share, and for the time being, throw out any ideas! And I will see you all in Chapter 6! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	6. Gems Meet Mutants

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back to Of Gems and Mutants! A couple of quick things before we start. First, I just want you all to know that I deleted my other story off of Fanfiction because it wasn't getting enough feedback. So I will be able to focus on this story more. Secondly, I would like to greet my newest reader, 9 tailed Vixon. Lastly, I really appreciate your feedback. Thank you and let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Steven Universe and Nickelodeon owns Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

+=0=+

Chapter 6) Gems Meet Mutants

The four mutants sat in the lair. The new lair was almost exactly like the one in New York. They waited patiently for their friends and the one that Mikey had met the day before. April and Casey had gone out to get some pizza for the hungry turtles and would be back any minute.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea," Donnie said. "Dude, pizza's always a good idea," Mikey said. "I don't mean the pizza, Mikey," Donnie said, "I mean revealing ourselves to this kid."

"I hate to disagree with you, Donnie, but if Steven has information about the strange things in Beach City, then we have to risk our secret," Leo said. "Leonardo is right, Donatello," Master Splinter said, coming into the room, "And either way, the boy has already seen one of us and knows of our existence."

"What about his 'friends?'" Raph asked, throwing a quick punch on the punching bag he hung up, "They seem really tough. You know, for a couple girls."

Suddenly, a familiar ninjitzu weapon flew by Raph's head and quickly returned to the wielder's hand. "What was that about girls, Raph?" April said. "N-nothing," Raph stuttered in slight fear, realizing how close girl's tessen got to his head. "Mm-hmm," April said as she folded the weapon and placed it back into her pocket. "Hot pizza, coming through!" Casey said as he placed the pizza box on the table.

The box had a picture of a pizza, missing a slice, forming an open mouth. It also had an eye and a fish tail, making it resemble a fish with a pizza head. The box had the words, 'Fish Stew Pizza' around the picture.

"All right!" Mikey said. He opened the box and grabbed a slice. "So, when is he coming?" Casey asked. "Who?" April asked. "The kid that Mikey met, you know, the one with the magic powers?"

"Oh, yeah. I still get this uneasy feeling about this," she said. "You mean the fact that we're showing another person that we're real?" Donnie asked. "I don't know. I just keep thinking that this Steven is somehow related to my cousin," she said, "It's hard to figure out."

Just then, somebody knocked on door of the lair. "That must be him," Casey said. "I got it!" Mikey said, swallowing the rest of the pizza slice. He quickly jumped up and made his way to the hidden door.

"Hello!" the poofy-haired boy said, walking into the lair. "Steven?!" Casey and April said as they hastily stood up from their spots. "Casey, April?" Steven said back. "So you guys know each other?" Mikey asked. "Yeah! This is my cousin, Steven!" April said, "Steven, how did you know to come here?"

"This note that Mikey put in my pocket," he answered. He handed it to April, who read it to herself. It had information on where to go and how to get in the lair. "This is so cool. It really looks like a little home down here," he said, noticing their small home. "Yep, this is where we live," Raph said. "Whoa! There's more of you?" Steven said. "Uh, yeah," April said, "This is Raph. You already know his brother, Mikey. And those are his other two brothers, Leo and Donnie."

"Cool!" Steven said. He noticed Master Splinter on the other side of the room, "Uh, who's that?"

"Oh, that's our father, Master Splinter," Leo said. "Uh, how does that work?" Steven asked confused. "Well, we're not _biologically_ related," Donnie explained, "Master Splinter adopted us from a pet store before we were all mutated, he used to be human."

"You were human?" Steven asked, referring to Splinter. "Yes, when I was human, I lived in Japan," said the rat master.

"Anyway, we need to talk to you, Steven," Leo said. "About what?" Steven asked. "Well, first, Mikey told us that you have magic powers?" April said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah," Steven nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of neck, "It's kinda hard to explain by myself."

"Well, who could help explain?" Casey asked.

Just then, the lair door was blown in, revealing, Pearl, Amethyst and a third woman, who had dark-red skin and an afro. She was visibly taller than Pearl. She wore an outfit that had dark, pink shoulders, the chest had three pink and red stars inside of each other, and a bottom that had the left leg a dark-red color and the right leg black. She wore a visor over her eyes. But the noticeable part was the pair of gauntlets that were on her hands.

"Steven! There you are!" Pearl said. She ran over, wrapping her arms around him. She let him go as she saw the turtles. "There's more of them?!" she exclaimed. "What's going on here?!" Amethyst said. "Don't worry, we're weren't going to hurt him," Leo said. He took a couple steps towards Pearl, until she pulled a spear out of the gemstone in her forehead. "Whoa!" the turtles said in unison. "Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh?" Raph said, pulling out his sais, "That's fine with me!"

"Oh-ho-ho! Bring it on!" Amethyst said, pulling a whip out of the gemstone in her chest. The other turtles pulled out their respective weapons as they started the fight with the girls.

"Guys, stop!" Steven exclaimed, suddenly making a pink shield out of nothing. "What the…?" Casey said, "April, what do we do?" He noticed April just looking at the scene in front of them.

She looked at the three girls, suddenly exclaiming, "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!"

The fight automatically stopped. The girls' weapons and Steven's shield disappeared into thin air. "April, you know these guys?" Steven asked. "I-I-I don't know," April stuttered. "But, those are our names," the third woman, Garnet, said, "Wait a minute." She walked to April. She then got down on one knee so that she was eye to eye with her. "Uh, Garnet, what are you doing?" Steven asked. Garnet stared at April for almost a minute before standing up and asking her, "Do you know someone named Amber?"

"Uh, my grandmother's name was Amber," April answered, seeming a little confused by Garnet's action. "That's what I thought," Garnet said. "What are you talking about, Garnet?" Steven asked. "During the war, we lost track of a Crystal Gem named Amber," she answered. "We thought she was destroyed, but apparently, she was with another human," Pearl said. "Wait, what do you mean 'another human?'" Donnie asked. "Yeah, and what's a Crystal Gem?" Casey asked. "I think this deserves an explanation," Leo said, crossing his arms. The turtles looked at the mysterious girls as they looked back at them. "Okay, but it's kinda a long story," Steven said. "Good thing we got pizza," Mikey said. They all took their seats and got ready for a talk.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Okay, next chapter, they'll talk and learn about the gems and their history with the Earth. Remember to read, review and share. And leave any ideas you have. I'll try to figure out a way to use them! I'll see you in the next chapter! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	7. The Crystal Gems

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little simple, but there'll be more.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

+=0=+

Chapter 7) The Crystal Gems

The group sat in a circle, with one side occupied by the mutants, April and Casey, and the other occupied by Steven and the three mysterious women that they knew nothing about. In between them sat the few boxes of pizza that they had ordered from Fish Stew Pizza.

"Let's start simple," Leo said to them, "What exactly are you?"

"We're gems," Pearl answered simply. "Like rocks?" Mikey asked. "Kind of," Garnet said. She lifted her hand, revealing a red gemstone in the palm. The turtles looked at Pearl and Amethyst and noticed their stones. "We come a planet populated by sentient rocks, living gemstones, who want to use the planet Earth for their own personal gain, no matter the cost," Pearl explained. "What do you mean?" April asked.

"Homeworld gems don't care about the Earth. They wanted to destroy the planet to make a geo-weapon," Pearl said. "That's horrible," April said. "And with them knowing that there are still Crystal Gems on Earth, I doubt if they're going to stop," Garnet stated.

"Crystal Gems?" Donnie asked. "That's what we call ourselves, dude," Amethyst said. She pulled a slice of pizza out and stuffed in her mouth. "So what does this have to do with Steven?" Casey asked. "Steven's mother, Rose Quartz, was the leader of the Crystal Gems," Garnet said. "Rose Quartz?" April said, "Wait, Aunt Rose?"

"That big pink woman in the picture in Steven and Greg's house?" Casey asked. "That's another thing. My dad doesn't live with me there," Steven said. "You mean you live by yourself?" April asked. "No," Steven said, "I live with the Gems."

"You're kidding. There's barely room for two people to live there," Casey stated, "and you're gonna tell me that the four of you live together?"

"Is it really that small?" Mikey said with his mouth full of pizza. "Yeah, dude," Amethyst answered, her mouth also full of food. The two looked at each other and started to laugh. "Well, they're a pair," Pearl said, disgusted by them. "What's the matter, Pearl?" Raph said, sarcastically, "Don't like it when people talk with their mouths full?" He seemed to be disgusted by his brother's actions. "Oh, it's not just that," Pearl said with a shudder, "It's eating all together. I don't understand how humans can do it every day."

"You think eating is gross?" Leo asked. "Well, gems don't need to eat," Steven said. "Really?" Donnie asked. "Yes, even though we _are_ capable of eating, I don't think I would enjoy it very much," Pearl said. "Says you," Amethyst said with a laugh. "Okay," Leo said, "We're going of the track here."

"Sorry," Mikey, Amethyst, Raph, and Pearl all said.

"So, how is Steven one of you? I thought he was human?" Casey asked. "No, I'm only half human," Steven said. He lifted his shirt, revealing a pink gemstone in place of his belly button. "Whoa!" the turtles and humans said in astonishment. "Steven inherited the Rose Quartz gem when his mom…" Pearl began, but trailed off at the end of the sentence. "Oh," they said in understanding.

"So, how do you all live in that tiny house?" Casey asked. "How about we show you?" Garnet asked. "Garnet, are you sure it's a good idea to show them the temple?" Pearl asked. "Temple?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, it's where we live," Amethyst said. "And yes, I think it will be fine if we show them the temple," Garnet said. "Alright, let's go," Donnie said.

+=0=+

A few minutes later, they were all walking up the beach, heading for the Temple that they heard from their new friends.

"Are you sure that no one can see us out in the open here, Steven?" Raph asked. "I'm sure, no one usually comes to this side of the beach either way," the teen answered. "Are you sure?" Leo asked, earning a nod from Steven.

They finally came to the small house against the side of the cliff. Underneath the house was Greg working on an old van that had the words MR UNIVERSE written on the side. "Hey, dad," Steven said. "Hi, Uncle Greg," April said. "Hey, you two… ooh!" Greg said, but was startled at the sight of the mutants, "Uh, Steven, is this something that has to do with… those girls over there?" Greg said. He casually pointed to the Gems. "No, Uncle Greg, they're with me and Casey," April said. "Yeah, and we know about the Crystal Gems," Casey said. "Oh," Greg said, "Well, I guess the secret's out, then."

"I'll say," Casey said. "This is Master Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey," Steven introduced. "Nice to meet you, Greg Universe," Greg said, extending his hand. Master Splinter shook the man's hand. "Can we see the Temple now?" Mikey asked. "Oh, yeah!" Steven said. He led them up the stairs to his little house.

"This is it!" he said, opening the door. "Man, this _is_ a small place!" Raph said. The turtles and Splinter looked around the small house. Mikey looked above the door and noticed the framed photo. "Hey, who is this?" he asked. "That's Rose Quartz," Pearl answered, "Steven's mother."

"So, how do you all live here?" Donnie asked. "Well, Steven lives here," Garnet said, " _We_ live _here_." She gestured to the metal door with the star on it that had multiple gemstones. "There? But Greg said that door was only decoration," April said. "Well, a human can't open the door," Amethyst said, "But if you're one of us," she walked up to the door and her gemstone started glowing. The purple gemstone in the left point of the star on the door lit up. Suddenly, the door opened, with purple slime pulling apart when the two parts split, "You get your own room!" She stepped into the room and said, "Come on in!" They followed her into the mysterious room.

"Whoa! How does this all fit in the cliff?" Donnie asked, looking at the large room. "Well, it's not in the cliff," Pearl said, "Garnet, Amethyst and I live in the inner sanctums of the temple. They're only accessible through magical, interdimensional doors."

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked, obviously confused. "It means the Gems are the only ones who can get into the temple because of their magic abilities," Donnie said. "Oh, you are very intelligent, Donatello," Garnet said. "Thanks," Donnie said. "So, all of you have rooms here?" April asked, "Even Steven?"

"Well, technically, Steven owns Rose's room now, but it doesn't always open at his command," Pearl explained. "And I've messed up the room a couple of times," Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "What do you mean?" Leo asked. Steven chuckled nervously, "Another hard thing to explain."

"Well, maybe you can show us sometime," April said. "Okay," Steven said.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Boom! Another chapter down! I don't know how long this story is going to go on for, but this isn't the end. See you all in the next chapter! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	8. Stories

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back! I want to give a quick shout out to some of my followers that I don't think I've mentioned. My apologies to Crimsonbloodbender88, DreamTechStar, Graham Crakers Are Awesome, Mazamba, Riderman09, Thantos's Scribe, and estonjames123. And welcome to our newest reader, lilmisscherryontop. Thank you all so much for the support, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

+=0=+

Chapter 8) Stories

"Now, I think we should be allowed to ask you what you are," Pearl said to the turtles. "We're mutants," Leo answered simply. "Okay, how did _this_ happen?" Amethyst said, motioning her hand over them to emphasize their mutation. "Ooh, Master Splinter, can you tell them the story!?" Mikey asked. excitedly. "What story?" Steven asked. "The story of how we turned into mutants," Raph said, "Please tell it, sensei, or he won't shut up!"

"Okay, I will tell it again," their master said. "Again? How many times have you told it?" Garnet asked. "Every year since we were mutated for fifteen years," Raph stated. "Sixteen years ago, when I was still human, I lived in Japan as Hamato Yoshi, as a part of the Hamato ninjutzu clan, with my wife, Tang Shen, and our baby daughter, Miwa," Splinter started. "You have a wife and daughter?" Steven asked astonished. " _Had_ ," Leo said, "He had a wife and daughter." Master Splinter pulled out the picture of his family and handed it to Steven for them to look at.

"What happened?" Pearl asked. "I lost them at the hands of my enemy, Oroku Saki," he answered. "Who's that?" Amethyst asked. "He is my enemy. He was also in love with Tang Shen. He still blames me for her death," Master Splinter explained. "Harsh," Garnet simply said.

"Anyway, after I lost them, I faked my death and moved to New York City and adopted four baby turtles from the pet shop. On the way home, I was passed by a very strange man," Splinter continued. "What was strange about him?" Steven asked. "At the time, I wasn't sure, so I decided to follow him. He led me into an alley," Splinter explained, "There, I saw him with another man that looked just like him."

"So, they were twins?" Steven asked. "No," Mikey said, "They were robots."

"Robots?" Pearl asked. "Yeah, but we didn't know it at the time," Donnie said, "I saw them exchanging a canister full of a strange, glowing substance," explained Splinter, "I feared the contents of the canister was harmful in a way, so I attacked.

"During the fight the canister broke, and the ooze inside of it fell on me and the baby turtles. It mutated me into a rat, and gave the turtles more human ability," Splinter said, "I knew that because of our mutation, we were unable to live on the surface, so we made a small home in the sewers, and I teach everything I know about being a ninja."

"Cool," Steven and Amethyst said in unison.

"Uh, going back for a minute," Pearl said. "Yes, Pearl?" Leo said. "Those robots, you said that they had a strange glowing ooze, a-and were disguised as humans that looked exactly alike?"

"That sounds awfully familiar," Garnet stated. "Uh, did they have weird brain things in their chests?" Amethyst asked. "Yeah!" Mikey said. "Wait, you know about the Kraang?" Leo asked. "Kraang?" Steven asked, "What's the Kraang?" The Gems looked uncomfortable before Donnie finally answered, "They're a race of aliens that threatened to terraform the Earth."

"We encountered them many years ago," Pearl said. "You did?" Raph asked. "Yes, when they first came to Earth over five hundred years ago," Pearl explained. "Five hundred years?" Donnie asked. "Wait, how old are you guys?" Leo asked. "Oh, well, we're older than any human on Earth. We've been on Earth for over five thousand years, and a few centuries ago, Rose Quartz discovered a race of aliens in Beach City that wanted the planet for themselves," Pearl explained. "Just like the Homeworld Gems," Amethyst sighed. "About a hundred years ago, we ran the Kraang out of the city," Pearl continued. "Yeah, and ran them into New York," Raph said. "Ooh. Sorry, dudes," Amethyst said.

"The Kraang took over New York and _we_ had to fight them off ourselves," Raph stated. "Although, we did have to leave the city after losing track of Splinter and lived in a small farmhouse that April's family owned," Donnie said, "When we returned home, we found the city in complete destruction caused by the Kraang and that Master Splinter had gone feral"

"And now we have to deal with the Shredder and his goons," Mikey said. "The Shredder?" Steven asked. "That's what Oroku Saki's called now," Leo said. "Then, why is he called 'The Shredder?'" Pearl asked, slightly uneasy. "Because he has these sharp blades sticking out from the back of his hands," Donnie explained. "Geez," Steven said. "What about his 'goons?'" Amethyst laughed, "How bad could they possibly be?"

"Oh, pretty bad. They're all mutants," Leo said. "Please, I bet I could beat them all by myself," Amethyst scoffed. "Eh, I bet you couldn't," Raph said.

"Not to mention, Shredder's also mutated, so he's _extremely_ strong now," Splinter said.

Suddenly a large roar erupted from outside, alarming them all. "What the heck was that?" Mikey asked. "Let's find out," April said. They all ran outside to discover the source of the sound.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Remember to read, review, and share with your friends! And throw any ideas you want me to put in the story. See you in the next chapter! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	9. Fusion

**A/N: Salve, everyone. Sorry for the late update. My mom just had back surgery and I'm helping her recover from it. Plus, I had a lot of trouble writing it. Also, I'd like to welcome our newest follower, Abby cadabby my candy. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: They're not mine!**

+=0=+

Chapter 9) Fusion

The eleven beings ran out of the small house to find the source of the frightening sound. The turtles had their weapons drawn, along with April, who had pulled her tessen out of her pocket, and Casey, who brought out his photon pucks and hockey stick. The Gems had also conjured their respective weapons. They looked around, until they spotted a large, turtle-creature, larger than the cliff Steven's house was on, coming out of the ocean. It had yellow and blue spikes sticking out of the shell on its back. It also had what seemed to be one hundred sharp teeth, that it was baring at them. It had a large green gemstone on its right shoulder.

It climbed out of the water and roared again. The turtles, April, and Casey began to attack to no avail.

The Gems and Steven looked at the lame attack on the gem monster, laughing to themselves. "These guys are useless against giant monsters," Amethyst said. "How about we help them out?" Pearl asked. Garnet and Amethyst nodded in agreement. They ran off, with Steven behind them, leaving Splinter slightly confused.

Casey shot another photon puck at the monster, causing only a slight burn mark on the creature's leg. Along with the turtles, who were attempting to attack by the feet. April was only able to throw her weapon a few feet higher, hitting it in the calf of its leg.

"Oh, come on!" Raph exclaimed as Casey shot another puck at it, "How are we supposed to beat this thing!?"

"I think you guys could use some help," they heard a raspy, female voice say. "Uh… who was that?" Mikey asked.

At that moment, a giant, pink woman with light blue hair come out from behind the cliff. She wore a visor, had six gloved arms, four gemstones, one on her forehead, one on her chest, and one in two of her hands and leggings that had stars on the knees. "Is she another Crystal Gem?" April asked. "If not, I hope she's on our side," Donnie said.

The giant Gem created a giant, red hammer that looked it was made with two fists. She grabbed it and started swinging it at the monster, who dodged them easily. "Hm, I guess this still has some sense," she said.

"Let's try a different approach," she said, in a slightly different voice.

"Is she talking to herself?" Leo asked. "Maybe she's crazy?" Casey said with a shrug. "I don't know why, but something seems familiar about her," April said.

The Gem dissipated the hammer and a flail made of a whip and two joined purple gauntlets at the end replaced it. She swung it again at the monster and hit it on the back, causing no damage. "Really!?" Leo said, astonished.

The turtle monster jumped on the giant woman, trapping her underneath its feet. She struggled and suddenly opened her mouth, letting out a large breath of fire that propelled it into the water. A giant boulder flew out of the ocean where it landed and headed straight for the six of the them.

They all closed their eyes, bracing themselves in fear of what was to come, only to hear a familiar voice shout, "B-b-bubble!"

They heard a crash and opened their eyes to find themselves in a giant, pink bubble with Steven. "Steven?!" April said, astonished, "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, he did this when I met him!" Mikey said. "My mom's bubble can protect us from anything," Steven said, "I actually got to the bottom of the ocean in this thing."

"Cool," Casey said. "So, what do we do about that gem creature?" Leo asked. "Don't worry, Alexandrite will take care of it," Steven answered. "Is that the six-armed woman?" Donnie asked. "Yep," Steven said. "Good," April said with a slight sigh, "Then we know she's on our side."

They watched Alexandrite battle for a few more minutes, before she wrapped the flail around the turtle so it couldn't run. Then, she created a bow and arrow and shot it at the monster, finally destroying it.

"We're safe," Steven said, lowering the bubble. "Are you guys okay?" Alexandrite asked as she walked up to them. "We're fine," Mikey said.

"Oh, thank goodness you are alright," Master Splinter said, coming towards them. "Sensei!" they exclaimed. "Who are you?" Splinter asked Alexandrite. "We have already met," she answered. "Uh, I don't think so," Raph said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Yes, we have," she replied. "Prove it," he said.

Alexandrite stood up straight without another word and appeared to have disappeared into a form of light.

Suddenly, they form turned into three. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl appeared in the three forms. Garnet stood in front of Raph and said, "There."

"What the heck was that?!" Casey exclaimed. "That's what we gems call, 'fusion,'" Amethyst said. "Fusion?" Casey asked. They were walking back to Steven's house. "We're able to synchronize our bodies to make ourselves stronger," Pearl explained. "On Homeworld, they frown upon duel-gem fusion," Garnet explained.

"Can you show us? I want to see this," April said. "Sure, I guess we can have a fusion to help us explain," Garnet said, "Pearl?"

She and Pearl stepped out into the open so that everyone could see.

Pearl started dancing like an elegant ballerina, while Garnet starting dancing in a harder style. "Are they…dancing?" Donnie asked. Then, he noticed that their gems were glowing.

Pearl got in front of Garnet during their dance. Garnet grabbed her and threw her up in the air.

When she came down, their bodies turned into light and the two forms turned into one. Suddenly, a giant, red woman with four arms, triangle hair, and a gap in her teeth. She wore a bowtie and sunglasses over her four eyes. Her gems were in her forehead like Pearl, and her hands on the top pair of arms like Garnet. She held a sort of English accent when she spoke, "Goooooood day, everyone!"

"Hey, Sardonyx," Amethyst said. "Sardonyx?" April said.

"It's so nice to meet all of you!" Sardonyx said. "Uh, nice to meet you, too," Casey said, a little weirded out. "Now, we fusions usually don't show up for anything other than a fight, but I think that this could be considered a 'special occasion,'" Sardonyx said. She walked on the beach and made the upper half of her body turn around, letting out a hearty laugh, "Does anyone have any questions about fusion?"

"Uh, what happens to the gems that make the fusion?" Leo asked. "Very good question, Leonardo!" Sardonyx said, "The gems that make up the fusion are still conscious when fused, they just have to work alongside each other to make the fusion work."

"What happens if they don't get along so well?" Raph asked. "Most of the time, they fall apart," Sardonyx said, a little sorrowful, "Others have actually been bound together by anger." April looked over at Steven and noticed him looking out at the ocean.

"What kind of weapon do you use?" Mikey asked. "Well, do you remember that mallet that Alexandrite used?" Sardonyx said. They all nodded. "Well…" she said.

She pulled Pearl's spear out of her forehead gem and threw it up in the air. When it came back down, she caught it with both hands, creating two orange gauntlets that joined together on the end, turning the spear into a mallet. She held the mallet over her shoulder and behind her head.

"Whoa!" they all said.

"Now, this is very well useful for fighting monsters, angry gem fusions, or simply destroying communication hubs," she said, "Any other questions?"

"What about Steven?" April asked, "Can he fuse?"

"Actually, yes, he can," Sardonyx answered. "But's he's only fused with me and his friend," Amethyst explained. "So, gems can fuse with humans?" April asked.

Sardonyx finally unfused into Garnet and Pearl. "No, Steven is special," Pearl said, "We think that he can fuse with humans because…"

"Because he's part human?" Donnie said. "Yes," Pearl answered. "Okay," Mikey said, "What about the other weapons Alexandrite used?"

"Well, the bow and arrows come from Opal, mine and Amethyst's fusion," Pearl told them. "And that awesome flail thing?" Casey asked. "Uh, that was Sugilite's," Pearl said, seeming a little uneasy. "Amethyst and Garnet's fusion," April said, understanding what Pearl was talking about. With a sigh, Pearl answered, "Yes."

"What's wrong with Sugilite?" Leo asked. "Sugilite can get a little…out of control," Amethyst said. "Why?" Donnie asked. "It's the combination of our personalities," Garnet explained, "They are so intense that the fusion is a little unstable."

"That fusion thing sounds so cool," Mikey said. "I want to see Steven fuse with his friend," Raph said.

They heard a car door close and a young girl call, "Hey, Steven!"

The sound of the stranger's voice made the mutants' ninja reflexes kick in and sent them hiding in a crevice in the cliff. "Guys?" Steven said, "What happened?"

"They're mutants, Steven. They feel safer if no one sees them," April said as a young girl came up to them, "Your friend must've scared them."

"Hi," said the young girl. The turtles recognized her from the day they met Steven. She had the same, large, pink sword strapped to her back.

"Hey, Connie. This is my cousin, April and her friend, Casey," Steven introduced. "It's nice to meet you," Connie said. "I guess she knows about the gems?" Casey asked. "Yeah," Connie said. "It's okay, guys," Steven said, "You can come out, guys, you can trust her."

The ninjas walked out of the small hiding spot, prepared for Connie's reaction to them.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Remember, read, review and share. Happy Holidays, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	10. Connie the Sword Fighter

**A/N: Salve, everyone! New year, new chapter! Sorry for the wait, this was kind of a tricky chapter for me. Well, here's chapter 10!**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon**

+=0=+

Chapter 10) Connie the Sword Fighter

The young girl, Connie, stood there, staring wide-eyed at the five mutants. She had tan skin, dark hair pulled into a braid, and wore a one-piece fighting uniform with a red belt, and had a large pink sword strapped to her back.

The turtles and Splinter stood in front of her uncomfortably. "Uh, h-hi," Mikey said with a nervous laugh.

"Steven, is everything okay?" Connie asked. "Oh, yeah! These are friends of mine," Steven said, "This is my cousin, April."

"It's nice to meet you, Connie," April said, "This is my friend, Casey."

"What about them?" Connie said, pointing to the mutants. "Don't worry, they're my friends too," April said. "Then, why do they have weapons?" Connie asked. "They were raised by a ninjutsu master," the redhead answered. "That's so cool," Connie said excitedly, "Pearl's been training me to sword fight. You know, in case something threatens Earth."

"That's good thinking. Master Splinter trained me to be a kunoichi," April said. "Who's Master Splinter?" the young girl asked.

"That would be me," the rat master said, stepping forward, "And these are my sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

"You named them after Italian artists from the Renaissance?" Connie asked. "You're really smart, Connie," Donnie observed. "Thanks, I do a lot of studying," the little girl replied. "And she is a _very_ educated fighter," Pearl said, "She's even gone on a few missions to retrieve corrupted gems."

April spotted at the sword on Connie's back and said, "Wait, can I see that?" Connie hesitated before replying, "Uh, sure." She unhooked the sword and its sheath from her back and handed it over to the teen.

April took the weapon in her hands, examining it closely with her mutant friends behind her. "I don't think I've ever seen a sword like this before. April suddenly saw the symbol of a rose on the sheath. "This was Rose Quartz' sword, wasn't it?" she asked. "You know about Rose?" Connie asked. "Yeah, April's grandma was a Crystal Gem during the war," Pearl said. "Her grandmother?" Connie asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah," April answered, "They said that I inherited her powers, but not her gem."

"What kind of powers?" Connie asked. "Telepathy and telekinesis," Donnie answered. "Really?" she said. "What does that mean?" Steven asked. "Well, telepathy is the ability to see into the future, and telekinesis is the power to move things with your mind," Connie explained. "Seriously?" Steven said, incredulously.

"Seriously," April said. Connie and Steven turned around to see Rose's sword floating above April's head, with her hands pointed towards it. "Wow!" Steven and Connie said in unison.

April carefully lowered the sword and handed it back to its user. "So, can we see that thing in action?" Raph asked. "Actually, we were going to continue their fusion battle training," Pearl said. "Wait, you mean that Connie is his friend that he can fuse with?" Leo said. "Yep," Steven said. "Okay, you two," Pearl said, "Are you ready for more training?"

+=0=+

"Are you ready?" Pearl asked, her backed turned from the others. Steven and Connie nodded. "Alright," Pearl said. She twirled a few times in a ballerina sort of way, causing her gem to glow.

In front of her appeared two holographic images of herself, both holding a sword in their hands. "Initiating fusion dance," they said in unison. They started a blocky kind of dance and fused together, turning into one, large holographic Pearl.

Steven and Connie nodded to each other before starting a little dance, which ended up with them holding hands with their backs against each other. Steven's gem glowed and it engulfed the two of them in light, turning them into one.

When the light cleared away, a barefoot girl that looked like an amalgam of both Connie and Steven appeared in their place. She had Connie's long, braided hair and Steven's face and belly button gem. She wore a Connie's fighting uniform, which was now in two pieces, with Steven's shirt underneath and Rose's sword strapped to her back.

She smiled at the mutants and teens staring at her. "Pretty cool, right?" she said. "Yeah, it is," April answered, "So what do you call your fusion?"

"Stevonnie," she answered. "That's a weird name," Raph said.

Pearl cleared her throat before saying, "Shall we get our training started?" Stevonnie nodded and unsheathed the sword with her left hand, while Steven's pink shield appeared on her right arm. "Ready," she said in a fighting stance.

The holographic fusion of Pearl flickered before saying, "Level 8 fusion battle: begin."

"Whoa, level 8? Don't you think that's a little high?" Leo asked. "No, they are very excelled at battling," Pearl stated.

The hologram charged at Stevonnie and attempted to strike, but was deflected by her shield. Stevonnie pushed the shield, sending the Pearl fusion backwards. It retaliated by trying to strike her bare feet, but Stevonnie jumped, sending her high into the air and landed on the roof of Steven's house.

"What the heck?" Casey said, noticing the large leap the she literally took. Stevonnie jumped back down to continue the battle. The hologram jumped forward at her as she lifted the sword and brought the weapon on top of the hologram, causing it to disappear into particles.

"Whoa," they all said as the two kids unfused. "Well done, you two," Pearl said. "Thanks, Pearl," Steven said. "Thank you, ma'am," Connie said. "That _was_ real impressive," Raph said, "For a kid."

"Uh, thanks?" Connie said questioningly. "Hey, that's a compliment when it's coming from Raph," Leo said, "I'd take it."

+=0=+

 **A/N: Remember to read, review and share with friends that you think will enjoy it as well. And also remember, I am open to any ideas you have for the story. Give me an idea, and I'll try to find a way to use it. Thank you for following this story and I will see you in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	11. POOF!

**A/N: Salve, everybody! Sorry for the wait! Before I start the chapter, I'd like to welcome my newest follower, Tenchi Saotome. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Now, onto the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

+=0=+

Chapter 11) POOF!

"How was that, Pearl?" Leo asked. He and Connie were sparring, work on their battle skills. Connie was catching her breath from their practice fight. "Very good, Leonardo," Pearl said. "Yeah, good job, Leo," Connie said, still trying to regulate her breaths. "You okay?" the turtle asked. "Yeah," Connie laughed, "Just kinda hard to keep up with a professional ninja."

"Hey, you were really good, too," Leo said, "Why don't you take a break and Pearl and I can spar a little?"

"Sure, I'll go hang out with Steven and the others," she replied. She grabbed her backpack and ran up the stairs to the temple. She walked in and saw Amethyst, shapeshifted into a purple cat and then quickly shifted into a bird and landed on April's head, making Steven, Mikey, and Casey laugh. "That's pretty cool, Amethyst," Donnie said. "Thanks," Amethyst said as she flew off April's head and changed back to her normal form. "So, do you and Pearl do it too, Garnet?" Donnie asked. "I have, but Pearl doesn't," she answered.

"I see you're learning about shapeshifting," Connie said. "Yeah, they're really impressed," Steven said. "Where's Leo and Pearl?" Mikey asked. "Oh, they're outside sparring a little more," Connie said.

"What about you, Steven?" April asked. "Well, I make my arms and legs grow," he said, making his arms and legs longer as an example. He laughed a little nervously and changed back, "But I don't do it too long."

"Why not?" Casey asked. "Last time he did it for too long, he turned back into a baby," Connie said. "Really!?" Raph said. "Yeah," Steven said, "It was on my 14th birthday. I wanted to look like I was getting older, so I stretched my body out the whole day."

"I told him it wasn't good for him," Amethyst simply said. "Okay, you were right!" Steven said. "Okay, what about regular shapeshifting?"

"Eh, I tried it once and it didn't turn out well," he answered. "What happened?" Donnie asked. "I turned all of my fingers into cats, making it hard to do things," he explained, "Then I started sprouting cats all over my body."

"Ew," Raph said. "How did you fix it?" asked April. "I went through my dad's car wash," he said, "The cats didn't like the water, so they disappeared."

+=0=+

Leo avoided an attack from Pearl's blade by jumping back. "Good one," Pearl said. "Thanks," he said. He was almost caught off guard as Pearl was using the compliment to distract him so she could strike. Leo quickly blocked her sword with his katana. "Nice try," he said. "Oh, your master has taught you well," she said. "Yeah, here's something else he's taught us," Leo said. He turned his mask around, making himself blind.

"Oh, giving yourself a handicap?" she said. "Yep," he said, "Sensei taught us that we must learn to fight with something like this."

He and Pearl fought like this for a few minutes.

Leo jabbed his katana forward, feeling an impact. "How was _that_?" he said. There was no answer. "Pearl?" he said with slight concern as he turned his mask back around.

To his horror, he saw his katana sticking right through her chest. She stood there, frozen, with a pained expression on her face. She looked down at him. One second later, she disappeared in a group of clouds.

"Pearl!" Leo exclaimed. He ran towards the temple as fast as his feet would carry him.

+=0=+

"So, it's about a girl and her pet falcon?" Mikey asked, holding the book in his hands, a confused look on his face. "No, Archimicarus isn't Lisa's pet, he's her Familiar," Connie explained. "Okay, what's that?" Casey asked. "It's kinda like a spirit animal. He helps Lisa look for her missing dad," Connie said. "Oh," Casey, Mikey and Raph said at the same time. "To be honest, Connie, we don't really read a lot of books," Casey said. "Yeah, just comic books," Mikey said. "That's probably why you're flunking English, Casey," April laughed. "Ha ha, very funny, Red," he replied shoving his friend in the arm.

Suddenly, the door opened, with Leo standing there, out of breath. "Leo, what's wrong?" April asked. "I made a BIG mistake!" he said hysterically. "What?" Connie asked. "I-I think I may have killed Pearl," Leo said nervously. "What!?" they all said in shock.

The mutants, April and Casey ran outside, with the others walking behind them.

"So, what happened, Leo?" Donnie asked. "We were sparring, and I was doing it blindfolded. I took my blindfold off, and my katana was in her chest!" Leo said, still hysterical, "T-then, she just disappeared!"

"Wait," April said, "I don't think she's gone." They all got a confused look while the Gems and Connie came up behind them. "What do you mean, April?" Donnie asked. "It's kinda like when I killed Donnie she said.

"What?" Steven said.

"Pearl's body is gone, but I can still sense her," she explained, not hearing Steven. She looked around the beach and pointed at the spot Pearl and Leo were. "There," she said. They walked over to the spot, where April knelt and picked up a white gemstone. "That looks like the stone on Pearl's forehead," Raph said.

"That is her gemstone," Garnet said. "So, she's not dead?" Leo asked. "No, she's just been poofed," Steven said. "Poofed?" Casey asked. "Yeah, this happens sometimes," Amethyst said. "Our bodies are made of light, and sometimes, when they are seriously damaged, we release our physical forms and retreat into our gems to regenerate," Garnet explained. "So, she's going to be fine?" he asked.

Garnet gave a small, simple smile and nodded her head. "Oh, thank goodness," Leo sighed.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Uh oh, Pearl's gone! Now I must ask a couple questions from my fans.**

 **1)How long should I keep Pearl poofed?**

 **2)When she does come back, what should her new form be like?**

 **Remember, I'm open to suggestions for what you would like to see in my story. Please, read, review and share, and I'll see you in the next chapter of Of Gems and Mutants! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	12. Extraordinary Pets

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back! I'd like to welcome our newest readers, RineTheHedgehog, Sterlight-Galaxy, Sprinkle-Sugar, duskrider, Horrorfan247! I'm pretty sure that everyone has seen the latest episode of TMNT. and you are all VERY upset with the ending. So am I! I'm not going to include that episode in this story. Anyway, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

+=0=+

Chapter 12) Extraordinary Pets

Leo knocked the screen door to the 14-year-old's small home. He nervously stood with his friends and mutant family, the image of his weapon in Pearl's chest still haunting his memory. "Leo, bro, you okay?" Mikey said. "I still don't feel comfortable about coming over here after what happened," the eldest mutant brother said. "Leo, it's been almost four days since the incident, and they said Pearl's going to be fine," Donnie said. "I know, I know, it's just that I still feel bad about it," he replied.

"Hey, guys!" Steven said, opening the door. "H-hey, S-Steven!" Leo said, slightly startled. "I haven't seen you guys in a few days," Steven said. "Yeah, Leo was afraid that you were mad at him about Pearl," Raph said. "Oh, it's okay," Steven said. "How is she?" Leo asked. "She's not out yet," they young boy replied. "Geez, how long does it take?" Casey asked. "It kinda varies," Steven said, "Last time Pearl was poofed, she was gone for two weeks."

"So, where are Garnet and Amethyst?" Leo asked. "On a mission," Steven answered, "They found out there's a gem on an island full of volcanos and they thought it would be too dangerous for me."

Mikey then noticed the steak in Steven's hand. "Hey, what's up with the steak, Steven?" he asked. "Oh, yeah, this is for my pet," he replied. "You have a pet?" April asked. "What kind is it and dog, a cat, maybe a turtle?" Mikey asked. "Uh…kinda a cat," Steven said.

"What do you mean by _kinda_?" Donnie asked. "I'll show you," Steven said, walking down the steps. "STEAK!" he yelled. They all looked at him strangely as he yelled this.

There was a loud roar that startled all except Steven. Then, a bright-pink portal opened and a large, pink lion stepped through it.

Out of defense, the ninjas pulled their weapons out to attack, especially Master Splinter. Steven noticed this and jumped in front of the now growling lion with his shield drawn. "Don't hurt him!" he shouted. "What are you talking about, Steven? This is a vicious, savage animal!" Raph said. "No, he's not!" Steven said back, "This is my pet!"

"You have a pet lion?!" Donnie asked. "How?" Casey asked. "He used to be one of my mom's lions," Steven said as he threw the steak to his pet and dropped his shield, "Didn't you notice he's magic?"

"Yeah, we noticed," April said. "You want to pet him? He's totally tamed," Steven said. "Are you sure?" Casey said, his hockey stick still in an attack position. Steven nodded his head with a smile.

April was the first to take a step forward. "Lion, sit," Steven ordered. Lion did as he was told and sat down. "His name is Lion?" Leo asked. "Real creative," Raph said.

April slowly moved closer to Lion, finally touching his mane. She laughed when she saw him lie down and close his eyes. "See, he likes you!" Steven said. April stepped away as she finished petting him. "That was cool!" she said, "Who's next?"

"I'm not doing it!" Casey said in fear. "But Lion's nice!" Steven said. "Yeah, to April, animals are always nice to her," Casey said. "I will try it," Splinter said. "Are you sure, sensei?" Raph said, "Cats and rats don't always get along very well."

Without a word, Splinter walked towards Lion, who once again sat still. Lion closed his eyes as the rat master touched his mane. Splinter smiled as his hand moved through the big cat's fur. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen a rat petting a lion," Mikey said. "Probably the only the time you'll ever see it, Mikey," Donnie said.

"So, do you guys have any pets?" Steven asked. "Yeah, we have two," Mikey said. "If you wait, we can go to the lair and get them," Raph said. "Uh, sure," Steven said. "Cool! Come on, Mikey, let's go get them!" the red-masked turtle said. "Alright!" Mikey said, "Be right back, guys!" The two ninja turtles left the others.

+=0=+

When Mikey and Raph had returned, they saw that the Gems had returned and Connie showed up. She and Steven were sitting on the sand, with the Gems, Donnie, Leo, April and Casey off to the side. Lion was sleeping next to them, and Master Splinter was in front of the kids, apparently teaching them meditation.

"You must clear your minds and keep your senses sharp," Splinter explained. "I see," Connie said understandingly. "Now, close your eyes and try," the rat man said. Connie and Steven did as they were told and closed their eyes. "Now, what do you sense?"

Connie started to hear the two returning turtles, sneaking up behind them. "I hear two teenage turtles coming up behind us," she replied. "Very good, Connie," Splinter said. He looked at his two sons and motioned for them to come as Connie stood up. "So, you guys brought your pets?" she asked them.

"Yep," Raph said. He pulled his small alien turtle out from behind his back, "This is Chompy Picasso."

"Awwwwww, he's so cute!" Steven exclaimed. "Wait, I recognize this creature," Garnet said. She knelt down as she examined the small alien. "This is a Volcanthian Fire Beast," she said. "What?" Pearl said, "They're still around?"

"Yeah, his mother, Tokka, let me keep him when I found his egg in her shell when we were in space about a year ago," Raph explained. "She let you keep him?!" Garnet said, confusion crossing her face, "Those creatures are violently protective over their young ones. I'm surprised she let you have him."

"We even thought she was going to take him back when she came to Earth, but she let Raph have him, because he loves him so much!" Mikey said teasingly.

"What about your other pet?" Steven asked. "Oh, yeah, she's in here," Mikey said, lifting the cooler in his hand. "You keep her in a cooler?" Amethyst asked. "Well, we usually keep her in the freezer, but we couldn't bring that with us so…" Mikey was cut off by a 'meow' that came from said cooler. "She's a cat?" Steven asked. Mikey put the cooler down and opened it up, revealing Ice Cream Kitty. "This is Ice Cream Kitty," he said. "Whoa!" Steven, Connie and the Gems said. "It's like a living Cookie Cat!" Steven exclaimed. "That old ice cream treat?" Donnie asked. "Yeah," Steven said sadly. "How did this happen?" Connie asked as she petted the cold kitten. "April found the cat on the street and she licked up some mutagen that Mikey put in a cup of ice cream," Leo explained. "Cool," Steven said. "I think it's awesome you have these guys as pets," Connie said. "Well, they can't go out in the open like this," Raph said, "Plus, I could _never_ say good-bye to Chompy."

+=0=+

 **A/N: This wasn't really an important chapter, just a fill in while Pearl's gone. The next one will be a little more important. Thanks so much for the support. Remember to read, review and share with friends. And go ahead and shoot me any ideas you got! And I'll see you all next time! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	13. Two Halves of a Whole

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, sorry, guys! I was going to have this up sooner, but I reset my computer without backing up my files and I lost everything! So, I had to rewrite this stupid chapter all over again! Anyway, I'd like to introduce our newest follower, martyrex. Let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or TMNT**

+=0=+

Chapter 13) Two Halves of a Whole

The turtles and April were in the lair, doing individual things while Master Splinter was out training with Casey. Leo was meditating, Donnie was working in his lab, Mikey was watching TV and eating pizza, Raph was playing pinball, and April was reading a magazine. Suddenly, they heard the door open.

"Could they be back already?" Leo asked. "They shouldn't. They just left," April replied, putting the magazine down. The five pulled out their weapons and waited for the mystery person to enter.

"There's no needs for weapons," a calm, female voice said. "Stand down, guys," April ordered, putting away her tessen.

Once they were all unarmed, a small girl with blue skin came out of the shadows. She wore a fancy, blue dress and her light blue hair draped halfway down her back and her bangs covered her eyes (you know what I mean). "It's another gem?" Raph said. "Yes, my name is Sapphire," she said, "And I need your help."

"We'd be happy to help you, Sapphire," Leo told her, "What do you need help with?"

"My friend, Ruby, and I were fighting a wild gem monster and we got separated," she said, "We need to find her."

"Alright, what are _we_ supposed to do about it?" Raph asked. "Wait seven seconds," Sapphire said. "Huh?" Donnie said.

As Sapphire said, seven seconds later, Leo's phone started ringing. "It's Casey," he said, looking at it, "Casey?" He listened to his friend on the other end of the phone, "Are you serious?"

Silence.

"Yeah, she's here in the lair."

Silence.

"Okay, bring her here. We have her friend."

Leo hung up the T-phone and looked at Sapphire, "How'd you know that was going to happen?"

"I can see into the future," she replied. "Hey, like Garnet!" Mikey said. "Uh-huh, that's why I came here," she explained, "I foresaw your friend finding Ruby and calling you. Then, they'll bring her here so we can be reunited."

"So, are you a Crystal Gem, too?" Leo said. "Technically," she replied, "I don't have any fighting capabilities unless I'm with Ruby."

"So, how do you fight then?" April asked. "Ruby and I fuse a lot," the blue gem replied. "How come we've never met you before?" Raph asked. "Actually, you have," she replied. "How?" April asked. "You'll see," Sapphire said. "Okay," Leo said, finally giving up talking to her.

A few minutes later, they once again heard the door open and they saw their master and Casey walking in. Coming in behind them was a short, red girl with short, dark red hair and wore a dark red outfit and a matching headband, wrapped around her head. "Where's Sapphire!?" she exclaimed. "Ruby!" Sapphire called. "Sapphire!" Ruby said. The two ran together and hugged.

"I'm glad we could help them," Donnie said. "Even though they technically didn't need our help," Raph pointed out.

"Whoa, look!" Mikey said. He pointed at Ruby, who was now holding Sapphire in the air and spinning around. After a second, they morphed into a form of light. "They're fusing?" April asked. "I thought Sardonyx said that they only fused in deadly situations," Casey said. They watched as the two gems made their two small forms one that doubled their height.

When the light disappeared, a familiar gem stood in their place. "Garnet?!" they all exclaimed. "Greetings," she simply said. She didn't have her visor on, revealing her three eyes. "Garnet, we didn't know you were a fusion," Leo said. "That's right," she said. She snapped her fingers in front of her face, making her visor appear, "I am the first dual-gem fusion from Homeworld. It's the reason the two of us joined the Crystal Gems. Rose encouraged anything that gems wanted, no matter what the others thought."

After she said this, April's phone started ringing. "Tell Steven I'm fine," Garnet said. April answered her phone, "Hey, Steven," she said, "Yeah, Garnet's here. She wanted me to tell you she's okay. How come you never told us she was a fusion?"

There was something heard on the other side of the phone that sounded like, " _It was Garnet's idea!_ " causing April to let out a laugh. "Okay, we'll bring her back," she said. She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. "Come on," Garnet said, walking towards the door, "Steven's waiting." The turtles and teens left the lair behind the leader gem.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Again, thank you for following my story. Please read, review and share. Also, again, throw me any ideas you want to see in the story and I'll try to put it in. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	14. Back to Kindergarten

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back to Of Gems and Mutants! I'd like to thank everyone for being patient with my updates. I don't have much to say, so let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: SU is Cartoon Network's and TMNT is Nickelodeon's. Nothing is mine!**

+=0=+

Chapter 14) Back to Kindergarten

The four mutants, two teens and one gem traveled back to the small beach house. When they finally got on the beach, Mikey looked up and exclaimed, "What the heck?!"

"What?" Leo asked, stopped in his tracks by his brother's outburst. "Steven!" Mikey said. "What about him?" Casey asked. Mikey pointed his finger to the sky, showing the human-gem, floating high above them. "Steven?" April said. She pulled her phone out her pocket and quickly dialed. It was hard for them to see, but they saw Steven pull something out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Steven?" April said, "How did you get up there?"

They then noticed that Steven was falling out of the sky. "Oh, my gosh! He's gonna crash into the ground like a meteor!" Donnie said. "Don't worry, Steven! I'll catch you!" Mikey said. He ran to the spot he thought Steven would crash and dove into the sand.

He barely noticed when Steven softly landed on top of his shell. "Hey, guys," he said. "Steven?" Leo said, "Since when do you float in the sky?"

"Oh, it's another one of my mom's powers I inherited," Steven laughed. "Rose Quartz had the ability to lighted herself so that she could float," Garnet said. "Cool," Mikey said. "Yeah, except the night I discovered these powers, I spent the entire night in the sky. "How do your floating powers work?" Donnie asked. "Well, when I think about things I like…" Steven jumped into the air, "…I float. When I _stop_ thinking about that kinda stuff," he came back down, "I stop floating."

"That's cool," Casey said. "Hey, how's Pearl?" Leo said, "It's been 10 days now."

"Hey, guys?" they heard Amethyst call from the house. The eight ran into the house and found Amethyst, staring at Pearl's gem, which was brightly glowing in mid-air. "What's going on?" April asked. "Pearl's reforming!" Steven exclaimed.

Her gem continued to glow, until a physical form started to generate around it.

When the light finally cleared, Pearl was standing there, but with a different look. Instead of having her normal outfit, she had on a navy-blue top with matching shorts with two teal blue straps that crossed as an X across her chest and back, with her yellow star right in the middle. She had on ballerina shoes that matched her top, and stockings that matched her teal blue straps and ran up halfway between her shorts and knees. Instead of the ribbon wrapped around her waist, she had a teal skirt that ran down slightly past her knees and only covered her back side. Finally, instead of her hair being pointed at the top, it was now short hair hanging down above her neck. She had bangs that split open on her forehead, showing her gemstone.

"Pearl, you're back!" Mikey said. "Yeah, and I'm digging the new look," Amethyst said. "Thank you," she said. "I thought it would look good." She looked over at Leo, who was looking guiltily at the floor, "Leo?"

"I'm sorry about what I did, Pearl," he said. "Oh, it's okay. After all, accidents happen," the white gem replied. Leo let out a relieved chuckle. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Raph asked. "We can go catch a corrupted gem," Garnet said, "My future vision just spotted one in the prime kindergarten."

"Kindergarten?" Leo asked. "You mean the kind that little kids go to?" Mikey asked. "No, it's a place here on Earth, where most of the Quartz soldiers from Homeworld were made," Pearl explained. "Whoa, wait, gems were made here on Earth?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, come on, we'll show you," Steven said. Garnet and Amethyst went through the warp pad with Mikey, Raph, and Casey, while Steven and Pearl warped with Leo, Donnie, and April.

+=0=+

When Pearl, Steven, Donnie, Leo, and April got to the kindergarten, they saw Casey rubbing his back. "What happened?" April asked. "Oh, Jones decided to go higher in the warp like he was swimming in water, and when we got here, he fell flat on his butt," Raph explained. "I think I bruised my tailbone," Casey said with a moan. "It was hilarious!" Amethyst said, laughing loudly.

"Whoa!" Donnie exclaimed, finally noticing the large, dirt-filled land they were in. "Welcome to the prime kindergarten," Amethyst said. "Uh, what are all these holes from?" April asked. "Those holes were created by the gems that came from here," Pearl answered. "Okay, where's that gem?" Raph asked. They all suddenly heard a growl and looked at one of the person-shaped holes. They all turned around in time to see a red, dog-sized creature with fangs and long claw, coming straight for them. Steven put up a shield that covered all except Leo. Luckily for Leo, he was far enough away. "Leo! You have to poof it!" Steven called from behind the shield.

"Got it!" Leo said. He pulled out one of his katanas and stabbed the monster, making it disappear into a group of clouds. Steven picked it up, encasing it in a pink bubble and it disappeared. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what happens to those gems you bubble?" the blue-masked turtle asked. "They get sent back to the temple. Where we can keep it safe," Garnet answered. "Okay, that that's answered, what is this place?" Donnie asked. "Well, like we said before, this is where a lot of Homeworld gems were made," Pearl explained, "They gemstones were put in the ground by those injectors," she pointed up to one of the terrifying machines with large drills on them, "Once they were completely done, they would emerge from the Earth and leave behind these holes."

"There was one gem, however, that Rose Quartz recruited because was different than the others," Garnet said. "Really? Who was that?" Casey asked. April looked over at a hole that she noticed was much smaller than the other ones. Then, she saw Amethyst standing next to it and saw that she was the exact same size. "Amethyst," she answered. "That's right," Garnet said. "How'd you figure that out, April?" Casey said.

"This hole," she said, "It's smaller than all the other ones and it's Amethyst's size."

"Yep, I'm a kindergarten gem," Amethyst said with a sigh. "Homeworld would purge someone like Amethyst because she is like this," Garnet explained. "That's horrible," April said. "Yeah, I'm glad Rose found me before any Homeworld gems did," Amethyst said.

"Well, I think we should get out of here," Leo said, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Okay, let's go." Pearl said. They all left the same way they came. "This time, Casey, don't try to swim in the warp," Raph said as the warp started up and they vanished.

+=0=+

 **A/N:** **I'd like to thank RineTheHedgehog for Pearl's new design idea. Sorry, 9 tailed vixen, but I just liked the Kingdom Hearts Aqua look better. I hope my description of her design is to everybody's liking. Remember to read, review and share, and you know to throw ideas to me. Next chapter will be interesting, I promise. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	15. Water Gem

**A/N: Salve! Welcome back! I know this is a quick update, but I just put this together to move the story along. So, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

+=0=+

Chapter 15) Water Gem

Pearl, Steven, Donnie, Leo, and April warped into the house, where they found the others standing in the living room. "Well, that was fun. What do you guys want to do now?" Mikey asked.

"How about some pizza?" a familiar girl said. "Connie!" Steven said, seeing his friend, standing there with a pizza box. "I saw you guys were gone, so I thought you would like some fresh pizza when you got back," she said. "Ha, you guessed right, Connie," Mikey said, swiping the box from her.

"Where'd you guys go, anyway?" Connie asked as they all took seats. "There was a corrupted gem in the kindergarten," Steven said. "Ugh, that place gives me the creeps," Connie said, "I always feel that there may be more Quartz soldiers still there. Even though I know that it's been abandoned for thousands of years. By the way, Pearl, I like your new form." Pearl laughed and said, "Thank you, Connie."

"Yeah, now that I've seen the kindergarten, I'm definitely not going _there_ without my tessen," April laughed. All of them laughed at what she said. "Yeah, I'm sure glad I know how to use my powers," Steven said. "I still can't believe your from there, Amethyst," Casey commented. "Yeah," Amethyst said, "That's what I used to call home until Rose found me."

"Steven!" they heard a girl outside call. "Who's that?" Raph asked. "I don't know, but she sounds like she's in trouble," April said. "Let's go!" Leo said, jumping from his seat and running out the door with the others.

+=0=+

When they came out, they saw Greg, sitting in the back of his van, playing his guitar. "Dad!" Steven called as they all ran up to him. "Hey, shtu-ball," the ex-musician said, putting his instrument away, "What's up?"

"Didn't someone just call from out here?" Raph asked. "There!" April said, pointing to the sky. They looked up in time to see a blue girl with wings made of water, flying towards them. She had blue skin, like Sapphire, short blue hair, and wore a blue dress that went down to her knees. They saw her holding something orange and round in her hands. "Lapis?" Steven said.

"Lapis?" Donnie asked.

"Lapis Lazuli," Steven replied. "Another gem?" Casey asked. "Yeah, she's the newest Crystal Gem," Amethyst said. "She helped us take down a crazy tough Homeworld gem," Steven said.

Lapis landed on the sand, and it was then that the turtles, April, and Casey saw that the thing in her hands was a pumpkin, panting like a dog. "Is that pumpkin alive?" Raph asked. His question was answered when the pumpkin barked at him. This made them all jump in shock. "But, that's scientifically impossible," Donnie said. "Uh, we have a cat that's made of ice cream," April stated. "Still, how is this possible?" Donnie said.

"I made him," Steven said. "How?" Leo asked. "Mom had the ability to an army of sentient plants that would do what she said. I made Pumpkin by licking a seed and sticking it in the ground," Steven explained. "Steven, who are these people?" Lapis asked. "Oh, sorry, Lapis," Steven said, "This is my cousin, April, her friend, Casey, and their mutant friends, Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and Raph."

"Okay. Anyway, Steven, I need you to watch Pumpkin for me," Lapis said. "Why? What's wrong?" Pearl asked. "Peridot's been kidnapped and I'm going to save her," Lapis said seriously. "What?!" Steven, "Peridot's gone?"

"Not for long, I'm gonna go get her back," Lapis said. "Wait, who kidnapped her?" April asked. "I'm not sure, they didn't look like gems," Lapis said, "One of the them looked like a giant black dog with razor sharp teeth, and the other one was a weird red fish thing, with robot legs." This made the turtles and humans gasp.

"Lapis, you can't take them on by yourself," Leo said seriously. "What? Why not?" Steven asked. "Those are two of Shredder's henchmen," Mikey said, "Rahzar and Fishface."

"What kind of names are those?" Amethyst asked. "Mikey came up with them, their real names are Chris Bradford and Xever," Donnie answered. "Chris Bradford? I haven't heard about him in a long time," Connie said. "Who is he?" Steven asked. "He's a famous mixed martial arts fighter," she explained, "Well, he _was_ until he mysteriously disappeared one day."

"Yeah, he disappeared when he was turned into a mutant," Mikey said. "Turns out he worked for Shredder the whole time," Raph said. "Now's he's set out on killing us," Casey said. "So, if you want to get Peridot back, you're going to need us as back-up," Leo said. "Okay, let's go," Lapis said. "Wait," Donnie said, "One of our back-up members is our father, he wants revenge on Shredder more than any of us."

"Okay, go get him, but please hurry," Lapis said. "Casey and I will stay here, you guys go get Splinter," April said. Leo nodded and he left with his brothers.

+=0=+

"So, are you a half-gem like Steven?" Lapis asked April. They were all sitting on the sand of the beach, waiting for their friends to return. "Not exactly. My mother was a half-gem. Her mother was a Crystal Gem, along with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl," April explained. "What about you? What's your story?" Casey asked. "Oh, well, I've been on the Earth for thousands of years, but I've only been a Crystal Gem for a few months. I stole the ocean to get back home, but they brought me back when…" her voice trailed off as she looked off into the ocean. April looked between Lapis and the water, until she sensed Lapis' aura go dark. "Lapis went through some pretty bad stuff on Earth," Steven said. "Then we won't talk about that," April said. "Okay, but we're getting back to that thing about you stealing the ocean," Casey said, "What about your friend, Peridot?"

"Well, Peridot was another Homeworld gem that turned good when she got stuck on Earth after a failed mission and we destroyed her equipment she needed to get back home," Pearl explained. "When we finally got her, she locked herself in my bathroom," Steven said. "Okay," April said confusedly.

"We're back!" Mikey called. The turtles walked over with their rat master behind them. "This is your father?" Lapis asked. "Well, he adopted us," Raph said. "Okay, whatever, let's get back to the problem here!" Lapis said anxiously, "How are we supposed to get to them if we don't know where they are?"

"More than likely, they took her to Shredder's lair back in New York," Donnie said. "We do have a warp pad that is in New York, but we won't know where to go from there," Pearl said. "We would know," Casey said, "We've been all around New York."

"I'll watch pumpkin, you guys take care of your mission," Greg said, picking up the living vegetable. "Thanks. Okay, let's go!" Lapis said. She sprouted her water wings and flew to the house. "Come on, guys," Leo said, all of them following the water gem.

+=0=+

 **A/N; Remember, read, review, and share this with your friends! And you already know what to do with those ideas! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	16. More Mutants

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back! I know this update is pretty early and this chapter is a little short, but I couldn't think of what else to put in this one. So, either way, please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Nick owns TMNT and CN owns Steven Universe**

+=0=+

Chapter 16) More Mutants

Because of the amount of people going, Garnet warped with Mikey, Raph, Casey, Connie, and Steven, while Pearl warped with Leo, Donnie, Steven, and Lapis. Lucky for them, the warp was deep in an alley. Lapis was quick to sprout her wings and try to fly off. "Whoa, Lapis!" Leo said, grabbing her leg. "What? We have to find Peridot!" she said. "You can't just go fight Shredder," the blue masked turtle said, "We're going to need some _serious_ backup."

"Pfft, yeah? Like who?" Amethyst asked. "Well, there's one girl we know that would _love_ to get her revenge on the Shredder," Raph said. "Who's that?" Connie asked. "Her name's Karai. Shredder's done too much to her to get away with it," Leo said. "She's a kunoichi, like me," April said. "Come on, we'll go get her, then the Mutanimals, and then we'll save Peridot," Leo said. "Okay," Lapis said, "Where do we go?"

+=0=+

The ten of them (I decided to include Lion) walked through the secret door in the sewers, revealing their original secret lair. "Wow, this looks just like your home in Beach City," Connie said. "That's because this is our home," Mikey said.

"Who's there?" a girl said. "Karai, it's us," Leo said. "Leo?" she said. She came out of the dojo. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, "You weren't supposed to come back for a while."

"Yeah, well, we kinda have an emergency," April said. "A Shredder emergency," Raph said. "I'm in," she simply said.

"Uh, who is this?" Steven asked. "Oh, everyone, this is our sister, Karai," Donnie said. "Sister?" Amethyst asked. "But that would mean you were born sometime before Master Splinter got the turtles. That would make you the daughter that her lost," Pearl explained. "You told them about me?" Karai asked. "Wait, you're Miwa?" Steven asked. "When my mother died, Shredder abducted me and raised me to believe that Splinter did all those things," she explained. "Whoa," Steven said. " _And_ he mutated me after I found out," Karai added. "But you don't look like a mutant," Connie said. Karai quickly shifted into her snake form to show them, slightly startling Steven, Connie, and Pearl.

"So, who are you?" Karai asked as she changed back. "Oh, Karai, this is my cousin Steven, and his friends, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Lapis," April introduced. "What are you, gems?" Karai said. "Actually, yes," Pearl answered. "They're from a planet that is inhabited by sentient rocks with physical forms," Donnie explained.

"So, you're aliens?" she asked. "Yes, but you can trust us, Karai," Garnet said, "We have rebelled against our planet and have been protecting the Earth for thousands of years."

"Thousands?" Karai asked. "It's kinda a long story," Steven said. "I think we should get back to the problem at hand," Lapis said anxiously. "What's her problem?" the snake-girl mutant asked. "Our friend was kidnapped by the Shredder and we need to get her back," Amethyst said. "We figured that Shredder would bring her back to his lair. So, we need your help and any others'," Donnie said. "If want to face Shredder, we should probably get Shini, too," Karai said. "Shini?" Connie asked. "My old friend, Shinigami," Karai explained, "She kinda works with dark magic. You know, like sorcery."

"She's a witch?" Connie asked. "Uh, kinda, yeah," Leo answered. "Let's go!" Lapis exclaimed angrily. "Okay, how about this," Donnie said, "Karai, you go get Shinigami and we'll take the gems and get the Mutanimals."

"Sounds good," Karai said, "We'll rendezvous outside the Purple Dragon's old lair." Karai left the lair, leaving the others behind.

+=0=+

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, the turtles, Master Splinter, Connie, and Steven walked down the street to an apparently abandoned warehouse. It was dark, so they could move easily without being spotted. "So, who are the Mutanimals anyway?" Steven asked. "They're a group of mutant animals that have sided with us and are helping us to defend New York from anything like the Shredder or the Kraang," Leo said. "Oh, speaking of the Kraang, do NOT mention them around the alligator mutant," Donnie said seriously. "Why not?" Connie asked. "Because every time he hears 'Kraang', Leatherhead grabs him by the face and shakes him like a ragdoll!" Mikey laughed. Amethyst joined his laughter with her own.

They snuck around the back to the hidden door. They opened the door, where they saw Professor Rockwell, meditating, Mondo Gecko, riding their homemade halfpipe, and Slash, wrestling with Leatherhead.

"Whoa," Connie said. "Hey, guys!" Mikey said. "Mikey!" Mondo Gecko said. He stopped his skateboard and kicked it up, "What's up dude?"

"Everyone, we need your guys' help," Leo said. "What is it?" Slash asked, currently being held in a headlock.

"Wait a minute, which one of you is Leatherhead?" Amethyst asked. Leatherhead let go of Slash and said, "I am." Amethyst cleared her throat and said, "Kraang."

Leatherhead's pupils disappeared from his eyes as he let out a loud roar. "DUCK!" Amethyst exclaimed. Everyone moved out of the mutant gator's way as he ran to Donnie. "Amethyst!" he yelled before Leatherhead grabbed him by the head and shook him violently.

"Whoa! Leatherhead!" Mikey yelled. He jumped on Leatherhead's back and started to pet his snout, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, buddy," he said, "It's me, dude, Michelangelo."

Leatherhead started to move slower and his pupils returned. Mikey jumped off his head when he calmed. "Michelangelo?" Leatherhead asked, "Oh, did I get angry again?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't your fault, Leatherhead," April said. "Amethyst!" Donnie yelled, "Why would you do that!?"

"It was funny!" Amethyst laughed. "No, it wasn't!" Donnie said. "It was a little funny," Garnet stated.

"Everyone, these are the Mighty Mutanimals, Slash, Leatherhead, Professor Rockwell, and Mondo Gecko," Leo introduced. "Nice to meet you," Connie said. "Hi," Steven said, "I'm Steven, these are my friends, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, and Connie."

"So, what appears to be the problem?" Professor Rockwell asked. "Ugh! My friend has been kidnapped and she needs help!" Lapis exclaimed angrily, "I'm tired of having to repeat this!"

"Lapis, calm down," Garnet said. "If it's a fight with the Shredder, you can count on us," Slash said. "Okay, let's go," Garnet said. They all left the warehouse, making it abandoned once more.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Remember, read, review, and share. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	17. Good vs Evil

**A/N: No! Please! Don't stop following me!**

 **Sorry this update took so long. I wanted to watch Steven Universe Wanted before I started this chapter and I had SERIOUS writer's block. I liked the episodes so much, I went back to the first chapter and took Lars out of the story. You don't need to go back and read it. It doesn't really affect the story in any way. I don't think I mentioned it, but the TMNT is based on the episodes before Splinter and Shredder were killed, so that's left out. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe and TMNT belong to their respective owners.**

+=0=+

Chapter 17) Good vs Evil

The mutants, gems, humans, and Lion traveled in secret to the Purple Dragon's old lair, where they agreed to meet Karai and Shinigami. It was dark and the streets weren't entirely busy, so they could stay close to the front.

"So, what is the Purple Dragon anyway?" Steven asked. "They were a group of punks that threaten people for money," Raph stated, "They haven't shown their ugly mugs in a long time though, that's why this place is abandoned."

Just then, Lion looked over to Steven and growled. "Lion, what's wrong?" Steven asked.

Suddenly, a black cat jumped over Steven's shoulder, ran over to Mikey and stole one of his nun-chucks. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Lion continued to growl at the cat, who was running around with the weapon in its mouth.

"Okay, Shini, that's enough," Karai said with a laugh. The snake girl came up behind them. The cat immediately stopped and dropped Mikey's nun-chuck.

"Your friend is a cat?" Steven asked confusedly. "So is yours," Karai said jokingly, referring to Lion, "And Shinigami isn't really a cat."

Shinigami then changed from her cat form to her human form. "Hello," she said. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Steven asked. Shinigami giggled and threw Mikey's weapon back to him. "Like I said, Shinigami works with dark magic," Karai explained.

"Wait, Shinigami? That's Japanese for Grim Reaper," Connie said. "Oh, someone's a smart one," Shini said. "Yeah, she does a lot of studying, well, except when she's learning how to sword fight," Steven said. "Sword fight?" Shini asked.

"That's right, we've been training her to defend herself and she is very well trained," Pearl said. "Well, that training is going to be put to the _ultimate_ test going against Shredder," Karai said. "We heard," Amethyst said.

"Ugh! Can we go?! We need to save Peridot!" Lapis exclaimed. "Okay," Shinigami said defensively, "What's wrong with her?"

"Lapis and Peridot are really good friends," Steven said. "I think it would be best if we go now," Rockwell said. With that, they all left to the Shredder's lair.

+=0=+

They stood outside the Shredder's lair, trying to figure out a plan.

"I say we infiltrate through the south," Donnie said. "No, they'll be expecting that," Leo said. "April, Garnet, do you think you can use your powers to predict what the best way to get in is?" Donnie asked.

April put her hands to her head to try to see. Garnet did almost the same to use her future vision. "Okay, I see Rahzar, Fishface, and Tiger Claw at the east, north, and south, so the only way I see in is from the west," April said. "And even there is a small group of robots," Garnet said. "The Footbots are easy to take out," Raph said.

"Wait, I see others," Garnet said, touching her visor. "Who?" Mondo Gecko asked. "One is a man with a fly head," Garnet answered. "Stockman-Fly," Mikey stated, "Another easy one."

"Who is the other?" Leatherhead asked. "His facial features are very distorted," she stated. "What do you mean?" Connie asked. "He kind of looks like a skeleton," Garnet explained, "And he has many rats at his feet."

"Rat King," Leo said. "You know him?" Pearl asked.

"He was Professor Rockwell's assistant, Victor Falco, until he mutated Rockwell into a chimp to use him as a test subject," Donnie said, "Later he got into an accident while working on a formula to give himself psychic powers. The accident gave him the ability to talk to and control rats."

"Uh, if this guy can control rats, do you think it's smart for Splinter to go in there?" Pearl asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I have learned to keep in touch with my humanity, so he cannot take control of my mutant side," Splinter answered.

Steven looked at Lapis and noticed her getting antsy. "Okay let's go," April said. With that said, they slowly and quietly entered the lair through the way they figured was the best.

+=0=+

They all walked through the large space that led to the main part of the lair.

"Now, be on your guard, because Rahzar and Tiger Claw have advanced senses and they can tell when we're near," Donnie explained. "Got it," Amethyst said, pulling her whip out of her gem. The others followed, with Garnet bringing out her gauntlets, Steven with his shield, Pearl with her spear, Connie with her sword, and the ninjas with their respective weapons.

+=0=+

The large group of heroes continued, until they heard talking.

"Stop," Leo whispered, "Do you hear that?"

They listened closely at to the voices coming from Shredder's throne room.

" _Where are the mutants?! Tell me! NOW!_ " they could hear Shredder yelling. "Shredder," Raph said. "Shh!" Donnie hushed.

" _I don't know what you're talking about,_ " they heard someone say, " _And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, you CLODS!_ "

"Peridot?" Lapis said. They all started to move a little faster. "Clods?" Rockwell asked. "It's kind of Peridot's word for 'abomination,'" Pearl explained, "She used to call us that all the time."

"Ah, good times," Amethyst joked.

They made it to Shredder's throne room, where they saw the usual evil mutants, along with Super Shredder. In the middle of all of them was a small green girl, with triangle-like hair and wore green-tinted visors, similar to Garnet's.

"I smell turtles!" Rahzar said before turning around to them. "Oh, and you brought friends," Tiger Claw added.

"Just hand over that gem and we'll just leave," Rockwell said.

"Oh, is that what she is?" Rahzar said. He stepped closer to Peridot and laughed, "Well, we _were_ trying to use her to find you turtles. But since you decided to come yourselves, it's not really necessary to keep her around anymore." He extended his bone claws and reeled his arm back, ready to strike.

"No!" Steven exclaimed in fear. Garnet acted quickly and jumped in front of Peridot, holding up her gauntlets, blocking the attack.

She forced him backwards, into the wall. Fishface tried to run towards Garnet, until his legs were wrapped up in Amethyst's whip. "I don't think so, Fishface," she said. Karai and Shinigami jumped over her and headed towards Super Shredder, but was cut off by Tiger Claw, who took out both with one swipe of his paw. "You thought you two little girls could get to the master by yourselves?" he said threateningly.

"No, but three might," April said, throwing her tessen, barely missing Tiger Claw's head and running up to the two other girl ninjas.

A pink shield hit Tiger Claw in the side of the head. "Make that four," Stevonnie said.

"Who's that?" Karai asked. "Uh, I'll explain later," April said. She helped Shinigami and Karai back to their feet. The three girls redrew their weapons and got back in the fight.

Stevonnie pulled out her sword and summoned her shield. "Is she a good fighter?" Shinigami asked. "Oh, yeah," April answered.

+=0=+

Rat King stood in front of Lion, Pearl, Rockwell, Mondo Gecko, Splinter, and Leatherhead. In between them was his rat army. "Well, well, if it isn't my old colleague," he said. "What do you have to gain from this, Victor?" Rockwell asked. "I will earn a spot in Shredder's clan, and I will finally get the respect I deserve!" Rat King said, stomping his foot, "Attack!"

The rats charged towards the group at the order.

Pearl swung her spear at any rodent that came at her, while Lion growled and used his magic roar that threw them back to Rat King.

Leatherhead charged through the army of rats, leaving an open trail for Mondo Gecko, Splinter, and Rockwell to get through to their enemy.

+=0=+

The remaining mutants and Casey looked at the two gems, taking on Fishface and Rahzar. Amethyst still had Fishface's robot legs wrapped with her whip, pulling him in like a fisherman reeling in a fish (Sorry, not sorry.) Garnet was still trying to defend Peridot from Rahzar, but Leo noticed that she was starting to weaken against the mutant's strength.

He thought for a moment before ordering, "Slash, Donnie, Raph, go help Garnet with Rahzar, Casey, Mikey, you go help Amethyst."

"What are you going to do?" Raph asked.

"I'm going to help Peridot."

Leo pulled out his katanas, while the others drew their respective weapons to head into battle.

Amethyst pulled Fishface closer to her. However, when he got close to her, he reeled his legs back and kicked her in the stomach. This caused her to let go of her whip and release the fish mutant.

"Ha! You are out of your league, little girl," he taunted.

"That's a lot of big talk for someone's who's about to become sushi," Mikey said. Fishface looked up in time to see the orange-masked turtle's foot collide with his face. Casey ran over to Amethyst and helped her back to her feet. "You okay, Ams?" he asked. "Yeah," Amethyst coughed, "I've been through worse," she shapeshifted into a masked wrestler in a black unitard, "Now let's make some fish sticks!"

Garnet used the little strength she still had to push Rahzar away from Peridot. The mutant dog tried to retaliate and charged towards her.

Garnet braced herself for an impact. Before Rahzar could attack her, he was bulldozed by Slash. Rahzar got back up and tried to attack again. Raph and Donnie got between them, colliding their weapons with Rahzar's claws.

Once Garnet recomposed herself, she summoned her gauntlets again, this time, increasing their size. She ran and gave Rahzar a powerful punch in his snout. The former fighter fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Good job, Garnet," Donnie said. "Thanks," she said. While everyone was fighting, Leo snuck behind them to the captured gem.

As he approached, Leo noticed that she seemed a little frightened. "Hey, are you Peridot?" he asked. "That depends, are you one of them?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a mutant like them, but, no, I'm not one of them," he answered, "I know the Crystal Gems."

"How can I trust you?"

He pulled out a katana and did a diagonal swipe, slicing the rope and releasing Peridot from her restraints. She looked at her freed arms and he said, "Can you trust me now?" Peridot answered him with a nod.

"Good, let's go." He easily picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

The two of them got to Garnet, Donnie, Slash, and Raph. Leo noticed that Rahzar was knocked out.

"Great job, now let's go!" Leo said. He ran off as the four joined him and Peridot.

"I take it you guys are friends with Steven and the Gems, too?" Peridot asked. "You better believe it," Raph said. "And there are others," Donnie added.

They got to Amethyst, Mikey, and Casey, who had just finished off Fishface. Casey had smashed his robotic legs and Mikey knocked him out with his nun-chucks.

"Well, that went well," Raph said, putting his sais back. "Yep," Amethyst agreed.

"Zzzztop," they heard someone buzz.

They turned around to see Stockmanfly, hovering over an army of Footbots. "Oh, what!?" Amethyst exclaimed, "Bring it, Footbots!" She pulled two whips out her gem and started slashing robots, left and right.

"Ha ha, go ahead and dezzztroy my Footbots, I'll just make more!" Stockmanfly said. Just then, a large amount of water drenched the fly mutant, soaking his wings, making it impossible for him to fly, causing him to fall to the ground in front of the many robots.

"I don't think so!" Lapis said. She flew down next to the others. "Lapis!" Peridot exclaimed. "Peridot!" Lapis said back. Leo set Peridot down and she ran and hugged her friend. Peridot made a very fast run to Lapis and collided with her. As soon as she made contact, the two gems turned into light and fused into each other.

When the light faded away, a woman, slightly shorter than Garnet, was standing in their spot. She had four eyes, two of which had light-blue visors on, skin that was a light, blueish-green color, hair that was a darker shade, which was pointed on the top, but was still long enough to reach her shoulders. Peridot's gem was a blueish-green shade that matched her skin and was visible on her forehead. Her outfit consisted of Peridot's green top and Lapis' blue skirt, both of which the same shade as their new gems.

She opened up her eyes and looked at the nine people staring at her. "What?" she asked confusedly. "Uh, Peridot? Lapis? Look at yourself," Amethyst said.

She looked down at herself and gasped in surprised, "I-I fused?"

"Welcome to the club," Garnet joked. "It feels weird," the fusion said, "I've never done it before."

"You'll get used to it," she said to herself.

"Uh, is she talking to herself?" Raph asked. "The two will learn," Garnet said, "Let's go."

+=0=+

Pearl quickly spun her spear, creating a shield that protected her from rats running and jumping at her. Splinter and the others were pushed back into the crowd of rats by a large wave of them. Lion, Pearl and Leatherhead stood in front of the mutants as protection. Leatherhead swung at the rats, while Splinter used evasive moves to avoid attacks and Rockwell used his powers to blast the rats back, like Lion was with his roar.

"You're fighting is useless!" Rat King said, "You will eventually tire out. But my rats will continue on!"

"This isn't working," Splinter said, "We're going to need a distraction to get to him!"

"You want a distraction, you got it!" Mondo Gecko said. He pulled out his skateboard and rode it through the rats, causing a great amount of them to run after him. Leatherhead did the same, ending in the same result.

"A distraction, huh?" Pearl said. She backed up behind the others and put her spear away. She put her hands up to her gem, which started glowing.

Five holographic Pearls came out of her gem, all of which ran in different directions, many rats following each one. This thinned down the rat army enough for Splinter and Rockwell to slip out the fight and head for Rat King.

Rat King focused on his rat army, trying to send them to the different enemies.

While he was distracted with them, Splinter and Professor Rockwell snuck behind him. They tried a sneak attack on him, but just as they jumped at him, many rats started squealing towards the Rat King,

Rat King turned around. He pulled his blades and held them up, blocking Splinter's weapon. Rockwell tried running at him, but Rat King easily avoided him. He then forcefully pushed Splinter back. He was about to attack Splinter, until they heard Garnet yell, "Hey!"

They all looked up to see Garnet, being held up by Peridot and Lapis' fusion, which had Lapis' water wings. "Now!" she said. They let her go, where she could turn her body, so her gauntlet was ahead of her and she knocked Rat King over.

She pulled herself back up. "Are you two alright?" she asked. "Fine," Splinter replied, "Thank you."

"Don't think you've won yet," Rat King stated. He stood back up and his rats came back around him. Garnet screamed as she ran towards him. She got a few hits in before he fought back.

He started throwing kicks and punches at the red-skinned gem, but, thanks to her future vision, she easily avoided each one.

"It no use," she said, "I can anticipate every one of your moves."

At that moment, the five holographic Pearls surrounded them, saying, "Over here, look at me!"

"What is this?!" Rat King exclaimed.

"Hey, ugly!" they heard Amethyst yell. They all looked over to see her, standing with two whips in her hands.

She curled up into a ball, turning into a quick spinning, purple ball, that sped straight right through the rats, and right into Rat King, knocking him down, where he hit his head and got knocked out.

"Great work, Amethyst," Donnie said.

Everyone joined together, Pearl bringing all her clones back into her gem. "Okay, guys, let's go," Leo said, "We have to help Karai and the others."

They went to join the three girls fighting Tiger Claw.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long, it's just that I wanted to fit in as much as possible. I didn't give Lapis and Peridot's fusion a name yet, because I wanted that to be introduced in the next chapter. I already know what her name is going to be. So, please, no suggestions. Anyway, read, review, and share, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	18. Final Battle Part 1

**A/N: Salve, everyone! I'm back! Firstly, I'd like to apologize to my followers that I forgot to mention in the last chapter. So, I'd like to welcome Shadow Joester, Angel22022, Soulfire47, TurboKid96, and MLPLoverForever. Anyway, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not Steven Universe or TMNT. They belong to Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

+=0=+

Chapter 18) Final battle (Part 1)

The Mutanimals stayed behind to make sure that Shredder's minions didn't regain consciousness, while the turtles and Splinter headed toward the where they knew they would find who they were looking for.

They ran up and saw Karai, Shinigami, April, and Stevonnie, all fighting Tiger Claw. Shinigami turned into a bat and flew around his head, trying to cause a distraction, while Stevonnie snuck up behind him and tried to attack.

Unfortunately, Tiger Claw smelled her. He quickly turned around and attempted to strike, but was blocked by her shield.

Karai pulled out her tanto and threw it at him, but he pulled back from Stevonnie and leaned back to avoid the sword. He came back up and tried to slam his fist on top of Stevonnie, but she jumped in the air, floating above him. "Ha! Guess who can float!" she laughed. "How in the world…?" he said.

With him distracted by her, April pulled out her tessen and roughly threw it, hitting Tiger Claw in the head. He ran to attack her, but was hit with one of Garnet's gauntlets, knocking him to the ground.

The girls looked over to see the rest of their teammates, including a gem they didn't know. Stevonnie landed on the ground next to April, Shini, and Karai. "Thanks, Garnet," she said. Garnet held up her arm, which was only a stub, until she summoned her gauntlet once again, returning her hand to normal, "No problem."

Tiger Claw jumped back up and charged to Stevonnie, who grabbed the sword and blocked him again.

Karai felt her anger rising, until she shifted to her snake form. She slithered to Tiger Claw, jumped up, and bit his arm. The venom coursed through his body, causing the big cat mutant to lose consciousness and fall to the ground. They all gathered around the two.

"I-is he…?" Stevonnie stuttered. "No," Karai answered, turning human again, "My venom is toxic, but it just knocked him out temporarily."

"Oh, good," Lapis and Peridot's fusion said, walking up. "Who are you?" Stevonnie asked. "Oh, come on, you know me!" she said. She did a full turn around to show the gem on her back and on her head. "Lapis? Peridot?" Stevonnie asked. "Uh-huh," she replied, "I finally learned how to fuse!"

"So, what are you going to call yourself?" Amethyst asked. "Hmm, good question," she said. Stevonnie thought for a moment before answering, "How about Turquoise?"

"Ooh, I like it," she answered.

"Okay, guys. Are you ready?" Leo asked, "Because we're about to face our biggest challenge."

Everybody pulled out their weapons, preparing for one of their biggest fights. Stevonnie redrew her sword and summoned her shield once more and climbed on Lion's back. She put her sword behind her head, making her look like a warrior, going into battle. She looked down and saw Mikey staring at her. "What?" she asked him. "Can I just say you look super cool like that?" he said. "Thanks," she answered with a chuckle.

They moved to the next room, where Shredder headed during their battle.

There, they saw him standing near the back wall.

"Is that all you got, Saki?!" Splinter exclaimed. "On the contrary, I have one more," the villainous super mutant said.

Just then, Bebop and Rocksteady stepped out from a hidden room.

"Who are _these_ guys?" Amethyst asked, seemingly annoyed. "Bebop and Rocksteady," Mikey answered. "Those are some names," Garnet said. "They're a couple of assassins that Shredder hired a while back," Donnie replied.

"Turtles!" Rocksteady yelled in his thick, Russian voice. "Oh, heck no!" Bebop agreed. "What happened to your little friend we got?" the mutant rhino asked.

"I'm right here," Turquoise said. "Uh, I don't think so," Bebop said, "The girl we got was green and much shorter."

"Stop talking and get them!" Shredder ordered. "Oh, right!" Bebop said, before pressing the button on his visor, turning him invisible, "Ha! Now you won't know where I'm coming from!"

Rocksteady charged towards the turtles, Splinter, April, and Shinigami. They easily avoided him by jumping back, rolling, or diving out of his way.

Meanwhile, the others were standing on guard, waiting for Bebop to make his first move.

Thanks to Garnet's future vision, she foresaw him swinging at her, she ducked and hit him in the face with her gauntlet. "Pearl, behind you!" Garnet said. Pearl flipped over him and shielded herself with her spear.

"Stevonnie, to your right!" The fusion leaned the other way and swept the floor, knocking Bebop over.

"Casey, in front of you!" Pearl jumped back, barely avoiding the invisible warthog's attack. As Garnet called out his locations, Amethyst pulled out her whip, keeping a careful eye on where Garnet was spotting him. "Turquoise!" Garnet yelled. Amethyst used her whip to lasso Bebop.

Since the whip was wrapped around something they couldn't see, she assumed that she caught him. "Hey!" he exclaimed, falling over. "I'm done with this game," Turquoise said. She made a small ball of water appear out of nowhere. She hovered it over him and dropped it. The water caused his visors to short out, revealing him lying on the ground. "Good job, guys," Stevonnie said. "Come on, let's help the others with Rocksteady," Amethyst said. "Hey, you can't leave me here!" Bebop said. "Sure, we can," Stevonnie said. "Maybe if you behave yourself, we'll let you go," Garnet laughed.

With that, the five walked away, leaving the mutant struggling to get free.

+=0=+

When they got to the others, they saw Raph, riding Rocksteady like a horse, Mikey trying to distract him by blasting smoke bombs and moving from place to place, and the others, attempting to strike him with their weapons.

"Let's get this over with," Amethyst said. She shape-shifted into a purple replica of Rocksteady, except with her gem in her chest and her long hair. "Hey, Rocksteady!" she yelled.

The Russian rhino turned to her, locking eyes with his copy. "What is this?" he said. "Yeah, I know," Amethyst joked, "Not the best-looking thing I've turned into, but I think it would get at _least_ third place at an ugly contest." This made the others laugh and Rocksteady to growl at her.

He stomped his foot and huffed angrily. He charged at her, but when he attacked, he just locked horns with her.

With him distracted, Stevonnie ran and kicked him in the head, knocking him over. "Well, that was easy," she said. She almost didn't notice him standing back up. She looked up at him with small fear on her face. "Such a shame," he stated, "I hate to hurt a pretty little girl like you."

She pulled out her weapons again, stating, "Trust me, the feeling is _not_ mutual." Lion roared from across the room, catching their attention.

They saw him standing next to everyone else, included Turquoise, who was staring Rocksteady straight in the eyes. "You want to shatter me, come and get me," she taunted. "What are you doing?" Leo whispered to her. "Don't worry, Garnet told me what to do," she replied.

Rocksteady huffed again and charged at Turquoise, who sprouted her water wings and flew up, just before she was hit by Rocksteady. This caused him to get his horn stuck in the stone wall. "Nice!" Karai said, high-fiving the fusion. "Thanks, Karai," she replied.

"You two are worthless!" Shredder exclaimed, slamming his clawed fist against the wall, causing a dent in the cement wall. He ran to them and attempted a strike at Splinter, who jumped away easily. "It's no use, Shredder! Your pathetic lackeys are defeated!" Raph said. "But you don't stand a chance against me!" replied the villain. He pulled back his arm to slice the red-masked turtle, but when his claws were a few inches away from him, a force held the hand back.

"What?!" he said. Everybody looked above them to see Turquoise, holding her hands towards him. "Looks like my metal powers have enhanced greatly because of my fusion," she said. She moved her left arm over her right arm, causing Shredder's metal armor to twist him around and knock him to the floor.

He stood back up and charged at Splinter again, who was saved by Stevonnie, Shinigami and Karai, using their weapons combined. Using their joined strength, they pushed Shredder to the ground again.

Splinter regained himself as Karai exclaimed angrily, "I'll never let you do to Splinter what you did to my mother!"

Stevonnie stood up straight with a strained look on her face, "Y-your mother?" She dropped her sword and her shield disappeared. She fell to her knees and started breathing heavily. "Stevonnie?" April asked worriedly.

The girl kept breathing heavy as she started to glow white all over her body. "What is happening?" Shinigami asked. "She's falling apart!" said Garnet. "Falling apart?" asked Karai confusedly.

After she said that, Stevonnie separated into Steven and Connie. "What the heck?" Shinigami asked.

Steven was curled up in a ball on the floor, letting out a few sobs. "Steven!" Connie said worriedly, running up next to him. "I can't do it!" he cried.

Shredder let out a deep and evil laugh, "To think, I was nearly defeated by a couple of children." He stood over and raised his arm and brought it down on them. "NO!" the mutants, gems, and humans all yelled at once.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I got plans that I wanted to save for the next chapter. As always read, review and share with friends and throw me ideas and I'll see what I can do. Thanks, and I'll see you next chapter! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	19. Final Battle Part 2

**A/N: Salve everyone! Welcome back! I know I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger, but we're gonna fix that right now! I'd like to welcome to our story. Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing belongs to me**

+=0=+

Chapter 19) Final Battle (Part 2)

"NO!" the mutants, gems, and humans exclaimed at once, seeing Shredder attack the two children. Steven and Connie prepared themselves for what was coming, but were only met with a hollow _bang_. They opened their eyes to see that they were in Steven's bubble. The two kids sighed in relief. "What is this!?" Shredder exclaimed angrily, repeatedly clawing at the pink bubble. "You can try all you want," Steven said, "Nothing can break my bubble."

"Let me try," Rocksteady said. They all looked to see he broke free, "After all, every bubble must burst." He charged at them and ran his horn into the bubble. But instead of the bubble popping like they planned, it was thrown across the room.

They hit the wall and the bubble disappeared. "Hey!" Turquoise yelled. She flew up to Shredder and grabbed him around his neck, trying to take him down. "Hey!" he exclaimed. He took her by both arms and tried to pull them in different ways.

Instead, Peridot and Lapis just let go of their fusion, being thrown in opposite directions. Lapis sprouted her wings to catch herself in the air and safely landed next to Steven and Connie.

Peridot on the other hand, was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall, falling on the floor next to Karai. "Are you okay?" Karai asked, helping Peridot up. "Yeah, I'm fi-i-i-ine," Peridot stuttered as she jittered like she was on a static television. "What the heck?" Karai said.

Lapis looked across to see that there was a crack in Peridot's gemstone. "Oh, no," she said. "What is it?" Raph asked. "Peridot's gem is cracked," she replied. "Is that bad?" Mikey asked. "Really bad," Steven answered. "What do we do?" Donnie asked. "I got an idea," Steven said, "Karai, attack Peridot!" he called to her.

"What? Why?" she said. "Just do it!" he said. With slight hesitation, Karai pulled out her tanto and stabbed the green gem in her stomach. Peridot immediately turned into a bunch of clouds.

Karai caught the cracked gemstone in her hand. "What the...?" she said. She almost didn't notice Steven land next to her. He carefully took Peridot's gem in his hands and created a pink bubble around it. "How did you do that?" Karai asked. "It's one of my powers," he replied, "It's the only idea I have to keep her safe." He touched the top of the bubble and it disappeared. "Where'd it goes?" she asked. "Back to my home in Beach City," he said.

"What now?" she asked. "We need someone strong to take down Shredder," Steven replied. He then saw Amethyst trying to avoid Rocksteady's attacks by turning her spinning ball. "Amethyst!" he called. She stopped in her tracks, "What?"

"We have to fuse!"

"Got it!" She turned into the ball and sped to Steven. When she got there, she stood up. "Ready?" she asked. Steven answered by putting his hand up as if he was ready to arm wrestle, "Ready." They clasped their hands together and both were lost in a cloud of smoke that blew Karai to the ground.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a strange person standing in their place.

She had three arms, two on the left and one on the right, short dark hair that covered her left eye, dark purple skin, and two gemstones that resembled Steven and Amethyst's, but were now dark purple as well. She wore Steven's shirt clothes with Amethyst's and her shoes as well.

"Oh, it is good to be back!" she said. "Who are you?" Karai asked as she stood back up. "I'm Smoky Quartz," she said, "I think I can help with your problem."

"Well, if you're gonna help, you're gonna need a weapon," the kunoichi said. "Don't worry," Smoky Quartz said. She summoned Steven's shield and threw it into the air. Then she pulled Amethyst's whip out her chest gem and grabbed the shield with it, turning it into a giant yo-yo. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Let's see how it works in battle," the teen answered. The two girls ran back to the fight.

+=0=+

The gems, turtles, and humans hit Shredder with everything they had. Shredder only laughed at their attempts as he swung his arm a few times, wiping them out, "You really think you can defeat me with your sorry excuse for an army?"

"Rose Quartz said that we are strong enough for anything that comes for us," Pearl said, "And that includes you!"

Shredder stood in front of her and said, "Then she had low standards."

Suddenly, something hard hit him on the side of his head. "That's exactly the same thing _she_ said," someone said. They all looked over to see Smoky Quartz, holding her yo-yo threateningly, "Right before I kicked her butt."

"Steranko!" Shredder ordered. The Russian rhino once again charged, but was disappointed when Smoky jumped over him and Karai kicked him in the back, surprisingly strong enough to floor him. "If you know what's good for you, stay down," she said, pointing her tanto at him. Then, she ran back to the others.

When she got back to her family and friends, only to see them, ducking and dodging his attacks, and Lion, roaring at him, until Smoky Quartz used two yo-yos to finally lasso him. "Got him!" she laughed. He struggled as Garnet stood up from her ducking stance and walked up to him.

She grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up. She summoned a gauntlet in the other hand and said to him in a serious voice, "Now that you know some of the power we have, you will leave us alone. Or I will NOT hesitate to let Sugilite's wrath to be released on you and your minions." With that, she used her gauntlet to punch him where his heart was shown.

The blow knocked him to ground a couple feet away as he passed out. Some mutagen was on Garnet's hand when she put her weapon away. Smoky gasped and said, "Garnet! You have mutagen on you!"

"Don't worry," she shook her hand dry, "It doesn't affect gems like it does humans."

"We should probably go and get Peridot," Lapis said. "Yeah, where did she go?" Raph asked. "I sent her back to the temple in a bubble," Smoky said, "It wasn't safe for her here."

"You're Amethyst and Steven's fusion?" Donnie asked. "Yep, Smoky Quartz, nice to meet ya," she said. "Cool yo-yo," Mikey said. "Thanks, I do a lot of tricks with them," she replied. "Nearly destroyed the temple with them," Pearl laughed as the two unfused.

"Speaking of the temple, can we get back to Beach City and help Peridot before she shatters?" Lapis said nervously. "Don't worry, Lapis. As long as she's in a bubble at the temple, she's safe," Pearl said, "Although we should go help her as soon as we can."

"By the way, why do you guys bubble gems?" Leo asked.

"Well, we can't let all of those corrupted gems lose like animals in the wild, so for the time being, we poof them, bubble and send them to a special room in the temple. As long as their bubbled, they don't have enough room to reform," the white gem explained. "Are you sure I didn't hurt her?" Karai asked.

"Don't worry, it happens all of the time," Amethyst said, "Happened to me a couple times in just one day."

"I've seen it happen," Connie said.

"Okay, let's go," Casey said. They left the room and returned to the Mutanimals.

+=0=+

After they left the Shredder's lair, the Mutanimals returned to their hideout and Shinigami left, leaving the gems, mutants, and four humans alone. Splinter, Lion, and the turtles kept to the shadows as they traveled back to the warp pad.

While walking, Karai looked down at Steven, who was looking at a picture of Rose Quartz. "Hey, Steven. What was up with that…thing with you and Connie. You know, Stevonnie?" she asked.

"It was my fault," he answered sadly, "I caused our fusion to fall apart. I couldn't stay focused after you said that about your mom. It made me think about my mom."

"Your mom?" asked Karai. "Yeah, she gave up her physical form to make me. There was no way that we could exist at the same time."

"That's horrible," the snake girl said. "The only things that have of her are pictures and some video tapes she left me," he added, "Oh, and her gem and her powers."

"Well, at least you know about your mom," Karai said. "Not really," Steven said, earning a questioning look from the mutant girl, "For almost my whole life, I thought my mom would never hurt anyone, gem or human, but to save the Earth and everyone, she had to…shatter Pink Diamond."

"Pink Diamond?" Karai asked.

"She was one of Homeworld's four matriarchs," Garnet said, falling back slightly, "If Rose Quartz hadn't done what she did, the Earth would have been turned into a gem colony and that would have destroyed all of the life on Earth. Rose Quartz did it for all of us. For Pearl to be free, for Amethyst to be herself, for me to be together, for Steven to exist, and for everyone here to live."

"For _you_ to be together?" Karai asked. Without missing a step, Garnet glowed white and unfused into Ruby and Sapphire. "Whoa!" Karai jumped back.

"Hello," Sapphire said. "So, you're like Stevonnie and Smoky, huh?" Karai said. "Yep," Garnet said once she fused again, "I was the first fusion of two gems on Homeworld."

"I take it they don't look too kindly on those," the kunoichi said. Garnet silently shook her head. "I was even afraid to face Blue Diamond because she was the one I was in front of when it first happened the two of us would have been shattered for what we did. We were afraid to return after that, so we stayed on Earth. That's when we met Rose and Pearl. She seemed to be the only gem not upset with what we've done."

"Well, at least you found your place," Karai smiled and the red gem smiled back.

When they finally made it back to the warp pad, Leo stepped on it and said, "I guess we'll see you later, Karai."

The girl thought for a minute back before saying, "Wait! I want to come with you guys."

"You do?" Steven asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I want to see what this place is like for myself."

"Cool! Let's go!" Casey said. "Okay, Connie and I will go on Lion, and you can take the warp pad," Steven said. He jumped on the pink animal's back with his friend. Lion roared and his eyes glowed. Then, he roared again, opening a portal and jumping through it.

The portal closed, leaving Karai confused, "Where'd they go?"

Back home," Amethyst answered. "We should go, too," Garnet said.

She got on the warp pad along with Mikey, Raph, and Amethyst. When they left, Pearl stepped on with Lapis, Leo, Casey, April, and Donnie. Karai hesitated before stepping on herself. "Come on, Karai, or are you scared?" Leo joked. Karai glared at him for a second before jumping on and they warped.

+=0=+

Greg sat on the back of his van, watching Chompy as he blew small burst of fire at Pumpkin. He then looked over at Ice Cream Kitty, sitting in the cooler next to him. "And I didn't think it could get any weirder," he said to himself. Ice Cream Kitty answered him with a meow and a purr. "Although Rose would've liked you anyway," he said thoughtfully, scratching the cat mutant on the head with a finger.

Suddenly, he heard a roar and saw his son and Connie come through the portal on Lion's back. "Steven!" he exclaimed, running over to him and hugging him, "How'd it go, Shtuball?"

"Great! We got Peridot back, and Splinter's daughter is coming!" Steven said happily. "Master Splinter has a daughter?"

"Yeah, Shredder kidnapped her when she was a baby and raised her to hate Splinter," Connie said. "And now she's a mutant too," Steven said. "That's kinda sad," Greg said. "It is," Connie agreed. "So, where's Peridot?" his dad asked. "In the temple," Steven said, "Her gem got cracked during the fight, and it was the safest thing to do for her."

Just then, they heard the warp pad being activated. "Oh, they're back!" Connie said. The two kids ran inside to meet them.

They opened the door and saw everybody in the small house. Karai was looking around a little confused.

"So, how do you all live in a place this small?" she asked. "Well, Amethyst, Garnet, and I don't live in the house per se," Pearl said, "We live in the temple," she gestured to the magical door, "A series of doors that manifest themselves into rooms for us gems."

"Does that mean Steven has a room too?"

"Um, yes, he has his mother's old room, but he can't always access it like we can."

"So, where is Peridot?" Raph asked. "In the bubble room," Garnet said. "Bubble room?" Casey asked. "Come on," the leader said. They all walked to the temple door and it opened. They all then walked into the mysterious room.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Finally done! Remember to…well, you know what to do! See you later! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	20. Bubble Room

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back! I'd to welcome our newest follower, grimlock987. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. By the way, just so everyone knows, I kinda have a bad attention span, which means that I have problems remembering things. So, if I make a mistake, go ahead and tell me. So, I wanted to thank Kong for telling my mistake with the Rat King in chapter 17. I went and removed him from the chapter. But nobody needs to go back to read it. It doesn't change the story at all. Thank you and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe and TMNT belong to Rebecca Sugar and Nickelodeon respectively.**

+=0=+

Chapter 20) Bubble Room & Homeworld

The door of the room closed, leaving no trace of it, making the room closed with no apparent escape.

The room was red with twisting vein-like beams that went up to what appeared to be an endless ceiling. The room was full of gems in bubbles. The bubbles were different colors, being either white, red, purple or pink. The most interesting thing in the room, however, was a large lava pit, near the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" Karai asked. She walked around and touched a few bubbles, which only moved slightly before returning to their original place.

"This is the bubble room," Pearl answered, "As we explained before, when we bubble gems, we send them back here to the temple, so they don't cause any trouble in public."

"So, why would these gems attack people? Aren't they supposed to be like you guys?" the mutant girl asked.

"Well, yes, they're supposed to be," Pearl answered, "And they once were, but after thousands of years of battle against Homeworld, they became corrupted and eventually lost who they were."

"Until we find a way to fix them, this is all we can do for them," Garnet added. "Okay, so where's Peridot?" Mikey asked.

Karai looked around the room and saw a triangle-shaped, green gem with a crack in the middle inside a pink bubble. "Is that her?" she asked, pointing at it. "It is!" Steven said. He ran over to his bubble and grabbed it.

Almost instantly, the bubble popped. Peridot's gem started to glow and take a solid form.

"Uh, what's happening?" Karai asked Steven. "She's taking a new form," replied the gem boy.

The white glow started to take multiple different forms, until it finally settled on a single form. When the light cleared away, Peridot had her normal, green, triangle-shaped hairstyle and light-green visors, but was now wearing a dark green one-piece uniform with a plain green V-neck. Covering her was what appeared to be a lime-green lab coat that reached down to her knees that had two dark-green stars, one on each shoulder and she wore dark gloves that only had fingers on her index and ring fingers, leaving her thumb, middle finger, and pinky open.

"Wow, Peridot," Amethyst said. "What?" the green gem said, "You don't like? I thought it'd be a good look."

"No, we love it," Steven said. "Yeah, it looks good on you," Raph agreed. The others gave her other compliments on her new appearance.

Before anyone could say anything else, Peridot fell to the ground and started to turn into static again. "Oh no!" Lapis said. She ran to Peridot's side and put her hand on her friend's back. "Is this because her gem is cracked?" Donnie asked. Lapis looked to him and nodded. "So how do we fix it?" Leo asked.

S-S-Steven," Peridot stuttered. "Steven?" Casey said, "What can he do?"

Without a word, Steven stepped up to Peridot and licked his hand, covering it in saliva. "Uh, Steven, what _are_ you doing?" Donnie asked. "Just watch," Steven said. He slammed his hand onto Peridot's gem.

The gem started to glow and the crack slowly disappeared and Peridot returned to normal. "What?" Karai said, surprised. "Steven inherited healing powers from Rose Quartz," Peridot said, standing up, "Although, his is a little different from hers, at least that's what they told me."

"Rose had healing tears that flowed from her gem," Garnet said, "She felt love for those around her and felt real sorrow for when they were hurt. These tears had the ability to heal them."

"But Steven's healing powers are a little strange," Pearl said. "I do have healing tears, but only when I'm _really_ sad. Other than that, I have healing spit," Steven laughed, "I used my spit to fix Lapis' gem too."

"And I thought our lives couldn't get stranger," Casey said.

Suddenly, April heard a voice saying, " _How could you still follow Rose Quartz after what she did to me, Amber_?"

"What?" she said. She followed the voice to a rainbow, concave-like gemstone in a pink bubble. She gently pulled it from its spot and inspected it, "Bismuth?"

The others turned and saw April, looking at the strange gemstone. "Is this…Bismuth?" she asked. "Who?" Karai asked. "Bismuth," Steven answered, "She was kinda the blacksmith of the Crystal Gems."

"And she became corrupted?" Karai asked. "Not exactly," Garnet said, "Many years ago, Rose and Bismuth had a falling out."

"My mom poofed her and hid her gem in Lion's mane," Steven said. "Why would she do that?" Leo said. "Bismuth wanted to purge the Diamonds with a weapon she called the Breaking Point," Garnet explained, "Rose couldn't let that happen. So, she poofed Bismuth, hid her away and made us believe that she was lost during the war."

"We don't blame her for what she did though," Pearl said. April put the bubble back in its place.

As soon as she did, she felt something else from another bubble. She looked over at an orange, diamond-like gemstone in a purple bubble. She grabbed it and said, "This one feels so…angry." They all looked over at the bubbled gem she had.

As soon as Lapis caught a glimpse of the gem inside of the bubble, her eyes widen in fear and she became angry. "Put that down right now!" she said angrily. "Whoa, Lapis!" Mikey said defensively, "Calm down!" Lapis looked around herself and saw them all looking at her in shock. She breathed heavily a few times before sprouting her wings and flying out of the temple.

"Lapis!" Steven called as they all ran out of the house and searched around the beach for her. "Where did she go?" Splinter asked.

Garnet adjusted her visor as she used her future vision. "She's at the barn," she said. "Barn?" Leo asked. "It was a barn that belonged to my great-aunt and uncle," Steven explained. "We did a few a few, let's say, 'projects' there," Pearl said. "My dad's cousin, Andy, let Peridot and Lapis stay there after seeing how much I care about them," Steven said. "Okay, how far away is it?" Karai asked. "Not far," Pearl said, "We have a warp there."

+=0=+

After warping to a field in small groups, they all followed Peridot along a trail headed to the barn.

They all stopped in their tracks when caught sight of the barn.

The barn had a wall missing and a lop-sided silo, sticking out the side of the barn. Without the wall in the barn, they could see that the inside was an entire mess.

"Whoa, looks like a tornado hit," Raph said. "No, it always looks like this," Peridot said. "Okay," Leo said, "Where's Lapis?" April put her hands to her head and said, "She's on the silo."

"Of course! She always goes up there when she needs to think," Steven said. "Yeah, like when she was trying to stay away from me," Peridot said. "Why would she want to get away fr-" Casey started, before Peridot cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it yet."

"I'll go try to get her down," Steven said. He jumped onto the roof of the barn and used that height to continue onto the top of the tilted silo.

A few minutes later, Steven jumped down from the silo with Lapis by his side.

"Hey, are you okay, Lapis?" Donnie asked. "I'm fine," Lapis said. "Then what was _that_ about back at the temple?" April asked. "It's just that…Jasper's pretty heartless when it comes to the Earth."

"Who is Jasper?" Mikey said. "She was a Homeworld gem that was sent to Earth as my escort, but when the ship crashed, we both got stuck here," Peridot said. "Wait, you're a Homeworld gem?" April asked. "Well, yes, but Steven and the others showed me the beauty of the planet," the green alien answered. "Ship? Wait, is this what you're talking about?" Donnie asked. He pulled his T-phone and pulled up the video of the giant pointed green hand that was headed to the beach.

"Yes, that was our ship," Peridot said, taking the phone and looking at it. She scratched the back of her head and gave a small nervous laugh, "Sorry again, Lapis."

"Eh, it's way in the past," the blue gem said, waving away the comment. "What is she talking about?" Raph asked. "I used to be on Earth, but I made it back to Homeworld. But since I was on Earth for thousands of years, they sent me with Jasper and Peridot on their mission to Earth as their knowledge," she said. "Okay, this is getting confusing," Leo said. He sat on the ground and said, "How about we start from the beginning and make our way from there?"

"Sounds best," was all Splinter said. They all sat together in a circle and the gems prepared to tell their story.

+=0=+

 **A/N: I'd like to firstly apologize to Wal Otter. I've never seen** _ **Back to the Future**_ **, and I tried looking up pictures, but I couldn't figure out a design for Peridot to look like Marty. But I hope everyone likes her new look. I decided to remove the diamond from her form because I felt it represented the Diamonds, and since she's a Crystal Gem now, I wanted to replace the diamond with stars. Let me know what you think and remember to read review and share! I don't think the story will be going on too much longer, but I do have an idea for a short sequel that has to do with the Off Colors and Lars, and I need for Fluorite to be unfused in the story, so if you guys could start throwing their thoughts of which six gems she is, let me know. Anyway, you know what to do. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	21. The Cluster

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm not dead. But my old computer is. That's why I haven't updated in so long. But I'm back. Salve, everyone! Ì'd like to welcome my newest follower, yuginegi. Thanks for joining my story. But I know everyone has been waiting for this, so let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SU or TMNT. They belong to Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon**

+=0=+

Chapter 21) The Cluster

Everyone sat in a circle in front of the barn, waiting for Lapis and Peridot to tell their story to start.

After they all got comfortable, Lapis started, "I guess we should start with what happened to me," she lowered her head, so that her bangs covered her eyes, "It was thousands of years ago. I was only supposed to be here for a short time. But, I got caught in the middle of the war between Earth and Homeworld. It was awful. I tried to run, but I was attacked by a Rebel soldier.

I was picked up by a Homeworld soldier and they thought I was a Crystal Gem. They put me in a mirror and used me like a tool. They asked me, 'Where is your base?'

"'Show us your leader.' And I coour leader'ool. th. They ldier and confused th and Homeworlduldn't say, "'I'm not one of them.' It soon became clear that there was no hope in stopping the rebellion and everybody fled.

"In all of the panic of trying to escape, I was left behind. They stepped on me and cracked my gem," she said

"Oh, man," Mikey said.

"And that's where I stayed," Lapis continued, "Freedom in sight but out of reach for ages, until Pearl found me."

"Sounds harsh," Raph said. "I would still be in that mirror if it wasn't for Steven," Lapis said.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked. "Well, I gave Steven the mirror when I thought it was broken," Pearl explained. "Steven took me all over town and I used the mirror images of things I saw and played them back to communicate with him," Lapis explained, "Eventually, I could tell him to pull my gem out of the mirror to release me."

"Then, she fled into the ocean and we didn't hear from her until a few weeks later, when she _stole_ the ocean," Garnet said. "Yeah, what was that about?" Casey asked. "I was only trying to use the ocean to get back home. My gem was cracked and it was the best I could do," Lapis said. "I used my healing powers to fix her gem so she could get home," Steven said.

Then a few months after that, we found out that someone was sending marble-like robots to Earth," Pearl said, "They had this kind of ooze that could fix anything."

"They fixed the Homeworld warp pad and the gem responsible for why the robots came," Garnet said. "Yeah?" Raph said, "Who was that?"

"Peridot," answered Amethyst. "You're kidding," Donnie said, "She doesn't look threatening."

"Well, I used to have limb enhancers," the green gem clarified, "It gave me information and logs about the Earth. But now I know that all of that was wrong and that Rose Quartz was right. The Earth _is_ beautiful and full of life. The Earth accepts me like this, where Homeworld would shatter me."

"All because you're different from all of the other gems?" Karai ass, where Homeworld would shatter me."ld the oceanworldked.

"Well, other Peridots," Peridot said. "Wait, there are _other_ Peridots?" Raph asked.

"Well, yeah," she answered, "There are tons of different types of gems on Homeworld that are ranked, depending on their extendibility, of course."

"What do you mean by 'expendability?'" Leo asked, emphasizing the word.

"I mean, depending on how frequently they are created, they are ranked from most frequent to the least," she replied, "For example, Rubies and Quartz, like Amethyst, are most commonly made, so they are used a guards and soldiers for more rare, aristocratic gems, like the Diamonds or Sapphires."

"Yeah, that's how Ruby and Sapphire met," Steven said, causing Garnet to smile. "Really?" Leo laughed, glancing at the red fusion.

"Yeah," Garnet said with a smile.

"What about Pearls?" Mikey asked. "They're used as servants to the aristocratic gems," Peridot said.

"Anyway, a while after we ran into Peridot, Lapis sent us a message to warn us that Peridot was returning to Earth with another gem," Pearl said.

"Jasper," April said. "Amethyst snapped her finger at her, "Bingo."

"Wait, how did you send a message from Homeworld?" Donnie asked Lapis.

"With one of these," Garnet said. They looked over to see her carrying a large, stone-like artifact with gold designs and a gold button on top.

"What is that?" Master Splinter asked. "It's a wailing stone," Pearl answered, "We used them back during the war."

"How does it work?" Donnie asked, inspecting the wailing stone closely. "Like this," Amethyst said. She hit the button on top and the stone emitted a loud, booming sound that blew Donnie backwards and caused everyone to cover their ears.

Garnet summoned a gauntlet and hit the button, turning it off.

"We gathered up all of the wailing stones on Earth, so we were confused when we got an undecipherable message from it. "Undecipherable?" April asked. "When we used them during the war, we would hear voices, not that loud noise," Pearl said, "Homeworld's technology changed so much since then, that it was nearly impossible to get that message. But, thanks to Greg, we got the message from Lapis about Jasper and Peridot coming."

"And they brought me with them," the blue alien said.

"Wait, is this your ship?" Donnie said. He showed Peridot the video on his phone of the giant, green hand in the sky, pointed towards the beach.

"Yes," Peridot said, "I didn't know that was recorded."

"Anyway, they took us aboard the ship and planned to take us to Yellow Diamond," Garnet said. "Long story short, they escaped, Garnet went face-to-face with Jasper, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven ambushed me on the bridge of the ship, and I got to the escape pod as the ship was plummeting to the Earth," Peridot explained.

"So, what was your problem with Jasper?" Karai asked, remembering Lapis' outburst in the temple.

The water gem didn't respond, but lowered her head again and remained silent.

"After the ship crashed on the beach, Jasper forced Lapis to fuse with her, so she could defeat us," Garnet replied. "But instead, Lapis used that power to take control and drag their fusion into the ocean," Amethyst said.

"I spent months at the bottom of the ocean, trying to keep Jasper from taking over," Lapis finally said.

"We spent a couple of weeks after the crash, looking for Peridot," Pearl said.

"When did you find her?" Casey asked.

"She kidnapped me in the middle of the night and took me to the galaxy warp," Steven said, She wanted me to fix the Homeworld warp so she could get back."

"But, then, the others came and fought me. I tried to warn them about what was going to happen to the Earth, but they poofed me before I could," Peridot said, "But, Steven freed me from the bubble and I tried to run away, but ended up in Steven's bathroom instead. I refused to tell them anything, so I spent some time in there."

"What were going to warn them about?" Splinter asked.

"The Cluster," she answered. The New Yorkers looked at each other before Donnie said, "Uh, what's the Cluster?"

"It is a large geo-weapon that Homeworld constructed from billions of gem shards collected during the war. It was supposed to take form and destroy the planet," Peridot explained.

"Uh-huh," Leo said, "And where is the Cluster?"

"It is currently a few couple miles within the Earth's crust," she answered. This made Donnie jump up in alarm, "Whoa! You mean to tell me that there is a giant, mutant gem under our feet right now, ready to take form and destroy the planet?!"

"Mmm, yes and no," Peridot said. "What do you mean?" Leo asked. "Peridot and I drilled down to the Cluster to destroy it, but I kinda passed out and I started talking to it in my mind," Steven said. "You talked to it in your mind?" April asked. "Yeah," the half-gem said, "Sometimes when I'm asleep, I can talk to other gems or possess people."

"Weird," Raph simply said.

"But, it turns out that the Cluster didn't want to destroy the world," Steven said, "The shards just wanted to find the other parts of themselves and they thought they needed to form. But when I explained that it wouldn't help they decided they didn't want to."

"Thank goodness," April said. "But they couldn't stop," Steven continued. "Then how did you stop it?" Splinter asked. "The shards actually started to bubble each other! It was the craziest thing I've ever seen!" Peridot said, "Eventually, the entire Cluster was bubbled."

"You see the little pool over there?" Steven said, pointing to an in-ground mass of water, "That's where we drilled."

"Cool," Mikey said. "So, the Earth is safe?" Leo asked. "Well, we wouldn't be sitting here, talking if it wasn't," Garnet joked.

"You know, Jasper was from a Kindergarten like Amethyst," Peridot said. "She is?" Casey asked. "Yeah, she's from the Beta Kindergarten, I'm from the Prime Kindergarten," Amethyst said.

"I didn't know there was more then one Kindergarten," Donnie said. "You should see the one on Homeworld," Steven said, "That one's huge!"

"Wait, you've been on Homeworld?" April asked. "Yeah," Steven said, "A couple of Homeworld gems abducted me and my friend, Lars."

"Where is this Lars?" Raph asked. Steven's face turned sad as he said, "I had to leave him on Homeworld."

"Then, how did you get back?" Karai asked. "I used a healing tear on him when he got hurt and he turned pink and his hair was like Lion's mane," Steven said in a slightly depressed tone, "I used Lars' hair to get back home through Lion's mane."

"I hope he's safe," April said. "He should be," Steven said, "When I left, he was hiding in the Kindergarten with a few gems that were hiding, too."

"Why would _they_ be hiding?" Donnie asked. "They're rejected gems, like us," Steven said, "I really wish we could help them."

"Don't worry, Steven. I'm sure he'll come back someday," April reassured him. "I sure hope so," Steven answered.

Splinter looked at the sun, sinking down in the sky and said, "Well, it's getting late, we should go back home."

"Yeah, us too," Peridot said, "It's been a long day."

With this said, they waved to Lapis and Peridot and went back through the warp pad.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Okay, this is an update of this chapter, I decided that it was going nowhere, so I chose to just continue with another adventure for the Gems and turtles. Plus, if you had noticed, I changed my author name. My new name is now Kittenclysm. So, I see you in the next chapter! See ya!**

 **-LB20 (I mean…Kittenclysm)**


	22. A Past Threat

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is Kittenclysm, formerly known as Latinbutterfly20! If you hadn't read the update of the last chapter, you don't need to go back and reread the whole thing. I just took out the end, where they said they were going to save Lars the next day. I just had a few new ideas to put in the story. I also want to greet my newest follower, Neko-kun 1. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT nor Steven Universe**

+=0=+

Chapter 22) A Past Threat

Stockman-Fly checked the machine that led an IV full of pain-killing medicinal liquid into Shredder's arm.

The mutated man struggled with every breath, now that the glass that normally encased his heart was now shattered and was spilling mutagen, although Stockman-Fly tried his best to recontain it.

Once everything checked out, the mutant scientist started to fly away, until he heard the choked, yet imperative, voice of his master, "Stockman."

"Y-yes, mazzzter?" Stockman-Fly replied.

"Get me Bradford."

Being one of his lesser minions, Stockman-Fly was used to this sort of treatment.

"Of course, mazzzter."

He flew out and moments later, the former championship fighter came in.

"You wanted to see me, Master Shredder?" he said. "I need you to contact an old ally in Japan," was all that Shredder could muster for the moment. "Who would that be?" Rahzar asked.

"Hamaruto Shoku."

A small, electric bug, hidden from both mutants, flashed red as it recorded the conversation from somewhere in the room.

+=0=+

The turtles and Casey looked at the video in amazement, watching Rainbow Quartz dance around the stage as young Greg played his guitar, Amethyst played drums and Garnet played a keytar.

Rainbow Quartz collapsed on the stage, glowing white and reformed as Pearl and Rose, with Pearl holding the microphone. She looked at Greg and dropped the microphone, causing a feedback and ending the song.

"That was so cool!" Mikey said. "Yeah, that's how I learned about fusion," Greg said. He let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle, "I even tried fusing with Rose, u-until she told me that humans couldn't fuse with gems."

Master Splinter was on the beach, teaching Steven and Connie a few ninjutsu moves, with April and Karai as his demonstrators for certain, more experienced moves.

He had just shown the two children how to properly use a shuriken when his rodent hearing picked up on Leo's T-phone going off.

The blue-masked turtle looked at the message on his homemade phone, saying, "It's a recording from Rockwell."

"A recording?" Connie said. "It's important," Garnet said, coming up behind them. "It just says, 'play immediately,'" Leo read.

He pressed the button on the recording and it began playing,

" _I need you to contact an old ally in Japan_ ," they all heard Shredder say in a raspy, struggled voice. " _Who would that be_?" Rahzar asked.

" _Hamaruto Shoku_."

As soon as Splinter heard this, he took off in the direction of their lair, unnoticed by everyone.

"Uh, who's Hamaruto Shoku?" Steven said. "I don't know," Leo replied, putting his phone back, "Sensei, do you know-" He stopped when he realized that their father had left. "Where did he go?" Connie asked aloud.

"He must've gone back to the lair. Let's go," Karai said. They all left to find the rat master.

+=0=+

The mutants, humans, and gems entered the lair, to only see Master Splinter, moving around the lair at ninja speed, quickly grabbing the things that they had brought with them from New York and packing them up.

"Father, what are you doing?" Karai asked. "We are leaving this city, right now!" he replied, not missing a single step as he put his pictures of his family in a small box. "Why?" Mikey asked.

"We are in grave danger if we remain here."

"Why?" Donnie asked. Splinter grabbed his staff and stuck it towards his genius son, angrily answering, "No more questions!"

"Well, can you at least tell us who Hamaruto Shoku is?" Karai asked as Splinter continued his packing. He slowed down, figuring that he might as well tell them.

He sat down on their couch as the others sat down in other spots.

"When Saki and I were still children in Japan, we came across another young boy named Shoku," Splinter explained, "Saki and I started to spend time with Shoku, and after a while, we became friends with him. But that friendship was short-lived when my father discovered that he was part of the Hamaruto Clan. He forbade us from ever talking to Shoku again. I followed this order, but Saki was disobedient and would sneak out at night to cause mischief with Shoku."

"Wait, Shredder told me about the Hamaruto Clan when I was younger…" Karai began, but her sentence died out, "Oh no."

"What?!" Amethyst said, getting frustrated.

"The Hamaruto Clan are all Yakuzas," the kunoichi replied, earning gasps from the turtles. "Um, I'm not exactly a scholar here. What's a Yakuza?" Casey asked. "Yakuzas are Japanese mobsters that will do terrible deeds for _certain prices_ ," Donnie said. "And what are some of these _certain prices_?" Pearl asked. "It could be anything," Raph responded grimly, "From money to people...dead or alive."

"Geez, they make the Purple Dragon sound model citizens," Casey said. "Yes, so we must leave immediately," Splinter said.

April stood still, until her expression turned stern, "No."

"What?" Splinter questioned.

"No!" April repeated, stomping her foot for emphasis. Her powers caused a few things on a nearby table to move on their own, "If we run now, we're basically letting Shredder win."

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I'm on April's side with this one," Leo said, "Anyway, we have Steven and the gems to help us."

"Yeah, I feel like you guys are like my family now," Steven said. "And when someone messes with our family, we mess right back," Amethyst said, pulling her whip out of her gem. "Well, I say we still stay a little cautious," Pearl said. "Garnet, can you predict when they're coming?" Leo asked.

Garnet put her hand up to her visor, using her future vision. "I don't know what he looks like, so I can't envision him," Garnet said.

"And with him being part of an illegal, underground operation, he might've have changed his appearance from what I remember," Splinter said. "Well, we'll just have to be wary of everyone then," Leo said.

+=0=+

 **A/N: This is probably going to be a multi-chapter section of the story and just so everyone knows, Hamaruto Shoku is a name that I completely made up. I don't know any real Japanese names, other than the ones mention in TMNT. Please don't hate me for the name I made up. But please, Read, review, and share and, well, you know the rest. Later!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	23. The Cool Kids

_**A/N: What's up, guys? This is Kittenclysm here. Okay, first of all, the day I'm posting this, I just watched the newest episode, A Single Pale Rose, and I just have to say...OH….MY….GOD! I can't believe what I saw! All the newest episodes they've showing has just had me going crazy! Sadly, I can't put that stuff in, or the story will get all messed up. But I was thinking, if I decide to make a sequel, maybe it'll have the new things in the newer episodes. Anyway, I'd like to welcome papajm43 and bdd93 to the story! Thanks for following! Let's go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own SU or TMNT. Although I would love to see something like this on TV.**_

+=0=+

Chapter 23) The Cool Kids

A few days passed and everyone was on edge due to the impending danger.

Master Splinter refused to leave the lair and rarely let his children, April or Casey leave either. The few times he would, he made sure that all of their phones were fully charged and had Donnie equip each of them with a button that, when pressed, would set off an alarm on his laptop that he leaves at their hidden home.

Steven didn't have it much better.

He wanted to do all of the things he usually does: go to the arcade, swim in the ocean, even go on a mission with the Gems. Unfortunately, because of the situation, the Gems put him on lockdown.

Worst of all, Pearl had told Connie's parents about what was going on, so she wasn't allowed to come over to see him and he wasn't allowed near her until the problem was resolved.

Steven sat and stared at the warp pad, waiting for the gems to return from their mission to the galaxy warp, where they were once again checking to make sure the warp pads were still inactive.

He stood up and let out a sorrowful sigh, finally giving up.

He went over to his bookshelf and pulled out a book, possibly one he's read a hundred times.

He dropped on his couch, so he was lying on his back, and opened the book to a random page. He wasn't even reading, just staring at the page, partially expecting the words to move on their own.

He then just let the book fall to the ground and covered his face with his arm.

Just then, he heard a knock on the screen door.

He jerked up, a little startled. Lion was on the porch, so he would growl if anyone was coming in, even Greg.

Steven pulled up his shield, just in case it was someone he didn't know, ready to pull up his bubble if he needed.

He cracked his screen door, where he saw Lion, sleeping on the porch. Then, he looked forward, seeing Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream, and Sadie. Jenny was holding a pizza box and Sadie was holding a doughnut bag.

"Hey, Steven," Jenny said, with the others greeting him in their own ways. "Guys!" Steven said excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we noticed that you haven't been town for a few days, so we thought we'd come to check on you and bring a few things," Sadie said, lifting the doughnuts. "Oh, thanks, guys. You wanna come in?" Steven asked, opening the door all the way, letting the four teens in.

"So, why haven't been around?" Buck asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I'm kinda in a little bit of trouble," Steven said.

"What kind of trouble?" Sour Cream asked as he and Jenny joined Buck on the couch.

Before Steven could reply, they all heard Lion growl on the porch. Steven put his hands to the others and put his finger to his lips, letting the others know to be quiet. He pulled up his shield again, until he heard the boy on the other side of the door say, "Steven, let us in before Lion mauls us!"

"Casey?" Steven said. He dropped his shield, ran to the door and let the three teenage ninjas in.

"Thanks," Karai said as Casey nearly fell on the floor, trying to hurry away from Lion and April gently nudged the pink feline back outside and shut the door. "Geez, what's his problem?" Casey said. "Sorry," Steven replied, "He's been a little protective of me since this whole 'Yakuza' thing started."

"Ya-who-za?" Sour Cream said. "Uh, they're Japanese mercenaries that my father's enemy is sending after us and Steven's family," Karai said. "Geez, what did you do to that guy?" Sadie asked. "You don't wanna know," Casey said.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Buck finally asked.

"Well, I remember you two when you came to town from the beginning of summer, but I don't remember meeting you," Sadie said, gesturing to Casey and April and then to Karai. "Yeah, this is our friend, Karai," April said.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Karai," Sadie said, "I'm Sadie, and this is the mayor's son, Buck, Sour Cream, and Jenny, whose dad runs the pizza place on the boardwalk."

"Yeah, I met April and Casey before. They come in, like once a week, and order a few pizzas each time," Jenny said. "Yeah, those are for my brothers," Karai told them. "How many do you have?" asked Sour Cream.

"Four," April answered for her with a laugh, "And they _love_ pizza."

"Oh, speaking of the beginning of summer, you know what Onion said he saw on the top of the building across from the arcade," Sour Cream said. "What?" Jenny asked. "Well, I can't really believe it, but he said that he saw four turtles that were the size of people," the pale-skinned boy answered. The four new teens didn't notice everyone else looking at each other nervously.

"Eh, I can kinda believe it. After all, a giant puffer fish attacked my family and Steven's on the bea-" Jenny said, suddenly realizing that she might've let Steven's secret out.

"Don't worry, Jenny, we know about the Gems," April said, "Actually, my grandmother was a Crystal Gem. So, my mom was the first human/gem, not Steven."

"So, you've seen some of the weird things he deals with?" Sadie asked. "Well, that and we're from New York City, and there's some pretty weird stuff there, too," Casey said. "Like what?" Sour Cream asked. "Is it weirder that a space pod that shoots lasers?" Jenny asked, which made Buck and Sour Cream laugh slightly.

"How robot aliens and countless mutants?" Casey said. "Alien robots and mutants?" Sadie said. "Sounds cool," Buck said. "Not when you've been swallowed and puked by a giant, mutant worm," Casey said. "Ew!" the four teens said simultaneously.

"One time, me, Steven and my friend, Lars, got stuck on an abandoned island that had an invisible gem monster on it," Sadie told everyone, "Luckily, we were able to fight it off."

"Oh, and don't forget the one that attacked us in the lighthouse," Steven said. "The lighthouse?" Karai asked. "Yeah, we went to watch horror movies with Ronaldo up at the old lighthouse, where he told us the place was haunted," Sadie said. "And when weird stuff started happening, like unexplainable voices and the floor swallowing Sadie, we thought the place really _was_ haunted." Steven said, "But it turns out, it was just a gem, stuck in the walls of the lighthouse, which brought it to life."

"Cool," Sour Cream said.

Buck changed the subject over to Karai, "So, Karai, where'd you get those cool armor clothes?"

"Oh, I've had these for years. It's basically the only kind of clothes I wear," the snake-girl said. "That _can't_ be very comfortable," Jenny said, an eyebrow raised. "You get used to it," Karai replied, getting a small laugh from everyone.

Karai's phone started to ring and she was quick to answer, "Mikey?"

She turned from the others, trying to hide the conversation, to no avail, "You guys can't come over now."

There was a pause for his response before she answered him, "Because Steven has other people over here, so you guys have to go back home."

"Whoa!" Sadie said, looking out the window, "What is that?!" She, Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck all ran out the door to see what she was talking about.

+=0=+

The turtles walked towards the small house on the beach, planning to visit the lonely 14-year-old. There sister and friends were already there and Mikey was on the phone with Karai to tell her that they were coming, "Hey, Karai." There was a pause for her response, "Just thought I'd tell you that we're almost at Steven's." There was another pause, "What do you mean? Why can't we come over?"

"Mikey, what's going on?" Raph said. "She said that there's already people at his house," the youngest answered. "I guess we should head back then," Donnie said. All of them followed this and turned around, but not before hearing a boy yell, "The turtle men!"

They all turned around and saw a pale-skinned boy with white hair that looked very similar to Pearl's old hair style, standing on Steven's porch next to a sleeping Lion. Near him were three other teens: A short girl with blonde hair, a boy with dark hair and skin, wearing sunglasses, and a taller girl, with dark hair and skin, like the other boy. "Holy cow! He was right!" the blonde said as they all began to run down the stairs to the beach, while the turtles heard their friends and sister yelling for them to stop from inside Steven's house.

The four teenagers caught up to the turtles, stopping a few feet from them, with Steven, Karai, April, and Casey behind them. "Whoa," the dark-skinned boy with the sunglasses said simply. "Looks like your little brother was telling the truth, Sour Cream," the blonde girl said. "Your little brother?" Raph said.

"Oh my gosh! They talk, too!" the taller girl said. "Why would you think we couldn't talk?" Donnie asked. "Well, you _are_ turtles," the pale-skinned boy, Sour Cream, replied.

"Guys!" Steven yelled. He and the others finally caught up to the four teens that were talking to the turtles. "Guys, let me explain," Karai said, getting between them and the turtles.

"Wait, do you know these things?" Sadie asked. "Uh, yeah," Karai said, "There my….brothers."

" _These_ are your brothers?" Jenny said. "Yeah, as you can see, we're not exactly normal," Karai said as she transformed into her snake form, surprising all of them.

"It's so weird, you turtles look just like the ones that my brother described," Sour Cream said. He pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of his sweatshirt and unfolded it. He handed it to the turtles, showing them a drawing that looked exactly like all of them.

"Who drew this?" Leo asked. "My mom," Sour Cream said, "My little brother explained you guys to her and she drew it based on that."

"Cool!" Mikey said, swiping the paper from his older brother and the others looking at it. "Your mom's really talented. "Yeah, she used to paint Steven's friend, Amethyst when she was younger," he said.

"So, you guys got names or what?" Buck asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah," Leo said, "I'm Leo, and this is Donnie, Raph, and Mikey."

"So, we don't freak you guys out?" Raph asked. "Nah, we've seen what Steven's family can do, so we're used to a little weirdness in this town," Jenny joked.

"Tell me about it," April joked, "I used to live a normal, boring life until I met the turtles here. Ever since then, it's been a total adventure."

"Sounds cool," Buck said.

Just then, the warp pad sounded, indicating that the Gems had returned. "Steven!" Pearl yelled from inside and then came running out with Garnet and Amethyst on her heels. She ran up and wrapped her arms protectively around the young boy in a panic, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, guys. What are you doing back so soon?" Steven asked them. "Garnet saw you leaving the house and Pearl freaked out. Then she dragged us back," Amethyst said.

"Steven, I thought we told you not to leave the house!" Pearl said. "Hey, chill out, Pearl, we were right here with him the whole time," Casey said.

Pearl was now taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, using Garnet to support herself.

Karai's phone started to ring and she answered it immediately, "Hi, father." She waited for him to reply on the other side of the conversation, "Alright, we'll be right there." She then hung up the phone and put it back, "Father wants us home now."

"Well, I guess we gotta go," Leo said. "But you guys weren't here very long," Steven complained. "Sorry, Steven, but you know how Splinter's been lately," April said, "We'll see you later, okay, Steven?" Leo said, kneeling down and putting his hand on Steven's shoulder. The latter nodded his head solemnly, looking down, "Okay."

"See ya, buddy," Raph said as all the ninjas left. "Yeah, we better go, too," Sour Cream said, "I can't wait to tell Onion that he was right!" He ran off toward his home. "I guess we'll see you later, Steven," Sadie said. "Okay, bye guys," Steven said sadly. At that point, everyone left the Gems and Steven on the beach. "Come on, Steven, back inside," Garnet said, picking Steven up onto her shoulder and carried him into the house.

+=0=+

 _ **A/N: I know this was a pretty lame chapter, but I kinda wanted Steven's friends to meet the TMNT gang. I'm just doing one or two chapters before Shoku comes to Beach City. But I wanted to know something. I have two theories about the "shattering of Pink Diamond" and I want your opinions about my theories.**_

 _ **Pink Diamond faked her shattering so that she didn't have to live underneath Blue and Yellow's authority. (To me, they seemed to take Pink less serious.)**_

 _ **Pink Diamond never existed, but Rose created Pink Diamond so that she could take charge of a planet and prevent Yellow and/or Blue from colonizing it. (When you think about it, in Jungle Moon, Stevonnie/Pink Diamond was complaining to Yellow that she wanted her own colony, which means she wanted control of just ONE planet.) Then after all the hazing that Pink got from Yellow and Blue, Rose needed to have Pink shattered so she could live on Earth and protect it.**_

 _ **Let me know which one you think might be the true theory and remember to R,R, and S. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**_

 **-Kittenclysm**


	24. Starai

**A/N: Hello again, my kittens! This is Kittenclysm, back with another chapter! I kinda rushed this chapter because tomorrow's my birthday! Woo-hoo! Quick message to Caliban Super Saiyan 0: I am planning on doing a turtle/Steven fusion, I'm saving that for when they face Shoku. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Steven Universe. I'm not even going to take full credit for the gem monster I put in the chapter. (If you know your monsters, you'll know why.)**

+=0=+

Chapter 24) Starai

Steven pressed the SEND button on his phone, resending the same message to Connie, hoping to get a response.

This was the tenth time he sent the message. He would send it every hour, thinking that she might reply every time.

He put his phone down on the table and went over to the kitchen. He pulled a bag of chips from the cabinet and returned to his place in the living room.

He ripped the bag open and started eating, until he heard a knock on the door. He ran over and opened it up, to be met by four masked mutants and 3 teenagers. "Guys!" exclaimed Steven. "Hey, Steven," Casey said as they all entered.

"Where are the Gems?" Leo asked. "Off on another mission," Steven said sadly. "Oh, cheer up, Steven. Pretty soon, we'll be rid of Shoku, and you'll be able to go on missions again," Raph said, reassuringly, putting his hand on Steven's shoulder. The young boy looked up and smiled at the red-masked ninja.

Suddenly, they all felt the ground shake and heard a roar come from outside. "What was that?" Karai asked. "Let's check it out," Leo said. They all took out their weapons and ran out.

+=0=+

As they ran out the door, they all witnessed a giant, dark red, lizard monster with no eyes and spikes on its spine, emerging from the ocean. It walked on four legs, each of which had three red claws. It opened its mouth to roar, and revealed its sharp teeth, the same color as its stood on its hind legs, revealing a red gem on its stomach. "It's a gem monster!" Mikey said. "No kidding," Raph said.

"Let's go, guys," Leo said. They all jumped over the rail of Steven's porch and headed toward the creature.

Karai tried to swing her tanto at it. Although the creature had no eyes, she missed several times. This made the half-mutant aggravated and she shape-shifted into her snake form. She slipped past the few swipes the gem gave. "It must have heightened senses without sight," Donnie pointed out. "Thanks, Poindexter," Raph said irritably.

Karai avoided another swipe. This time, she bared her fangs and came down on the monster, piercing its scaly skin with her venomous bite. It let out another loud roar, moving its leg, throwing Karai back. It walked up to her and raised one clawed foot, ready to strike.

"Karai!" they all yelled fearfully as the frightened kunoichi prepared for the blow.

Steven was quick to jump towards them, crashing into Karai.

As soon as he hit her, both of their bodies disappeared into light.

All the others could do was watch as the light disappeared and a new girl stood in their place.

She had dark, short, curly hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a dark-pink version of Karai's armored top and golden armor on her arms and legs.

She opened her eyes and looked down looking at her entire body in slight confusion. "This is so weird," she said in what sounded like Karai's voice. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," she said in a slightly deeper voice, seeming to be Steven's.

The monster roared again, pulling the new fusion's attention back.

This time, the monster had the others cornered with their weapons drawn, trying to defend themselves from it.

It stood on its hind legs, ready to bare both its front six claws on all of them.

"No!" Steven/Karai said. She quickly pulled out a tanto and threw it at the monster and it stuck right into its back, causing it to disappear into a group of clouds.

Then, she walked up to the red gem, lying on the ground. She picked it up and formed a bubble around it. She touched the top of it, sending it into the temple. She turned around and looked at the shocked faces of her friends. "Um...hi?" she said nervously. "Karai?" Leo said, while Mikey at the same time said, "Steven?"

"This has got to be one of the weirdest things that has happened to me," the Karai half said, "And that's saying a lot."

They heard the warp sound from inside the house, the screen door open and three pairs of feet running toward them. "Steven!" Pearl yelled before turning the corner and stopping in her tracks, "Karai?"

The fusion gave a nervous smile, "Hi, Pearl."

"Whoa!" Amethyst said when she saw them, "I guess we're gonna need a name for this new fusion."

"Ooh, I got one!" Mikey said, raising his hand like an eager fourth grader. "What?" Casey asked. "How about Keven? (Pronounced Key-ven)" the youngest turtle said. "Nah, sounds too much like Kevin," Amethyst said.

"How about Starai?" Garnet said, coming around the corner. "Hmm, I kinda like it," Starai said. "Okay, welcome to the fusion club, Starai," Garnet said jokingly. "Thanks, but I'm kinda done with this now," she said. She glowed for a minute before returning back to the two people. "Okay, that was weird," Karai said, "But it was pretty cool."

Just then, Leo's T-phone started to ring. He grabbed it and said, "It's Splinter." He pressed the button and put it to his ear, "Hi, Sensei." There was a pause before he said, "Don't worry, it was just a corrupted gem, but we took care of it."

He walked away to finish the conversation, while Pearl looked at Steven, "Steven, that was very dangerous."

"I'm sorry, Pearl," Steven said sadly.

"But we _are_ proud of you for taking care of that by yourself," Garnet said, "It's pretty obvious that you can take care of yourself."

"W-what're you saying?" Steven said. "I think we can give you a little more freedom," the leader said, "You can go out during the day, but we want you home before dark."

"Thanks, Garnet!" Steven said, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Garnet's neck in a hug, causing her to let out a little laugh.

Leo came back to the group, saying, "Okay, Splinter wants us back now. Because of that attack, he's a little shaken up and he wants to make sure we're not gonna get hurt."

"Man, I've never seen him this worried," Karai said. "Yeah, he has, you just weren't around for it," April said, "Let's go."

"See you later, Steven!" Raph said as they walked away. "Bye, guys!" Steven said back, waving good-bye.

+=0=+

A black car pulled up to the motel and two men with black hair, wearing sunglasses, stepped out. One wore a dark-green suit and the other wore a brown suit. "Okay, Taro, remember what we're here for," the man in brown said. "Yeah, I know," Taro replied, "Take out Hamato Yoshi and his allies."

The other man looked at him, as if he were waiting for something. Taro sighed and finished, "Without a trace. Got it. Why is this mission so important to you, Shoku? It seems like any other."

Shoku simply shook his head, replying, "Let's just say that Saki is an old friend of mine and Yoshi, well, I didn't really get along with _him_." He pulled his suitcase out of the trunk of the car, "Remember, we only have a couple days to take care of these...monsters."

"Got it."

+=0=+

 **A/N: Okay, I just want to test your monster knowledge. Like I said in the disclaimer, I don't take full credit for the monster. The first person who can tell me what the monster is based off of gets a shoutout in the next chapter. But I hope you like my Steven/Karai fusion. I'll see you next chapter! Bye! MEOW!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	25. Warning

**A/N: Hi, kitties! Welcome back to Of Gems and Mutants! I'd like to welcome papajm43, bdd93, oracleprincess 1, and Cocobeans05. Welcome to my fanfiction!**

 **Now, last chapter, I asked my readers to guess where I got the idea for the gem that they fought. Only one person responded and I hate to say that you got it wrong. But wait until the end, and I will give a hint to where I got it. Plus a hint to a character I mention in this chapter. By the way, I put a few Japanese sentences in this chapter, but I'm going to put translations right here:**

 **Daijōbu-Alright**

 **Anata wa sore o yamenakereba narimasen-You need to stop that**

 **Ā, otako yo-Oh, man up**

 **Please don't hate me if I messed those up, I used Google Translator. Anyway, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

+=0=+

Chapter 25)Warning

Sadie, Buck, Sour Cream, and Jenny were sitting in a booth at Fish Stew Pizza, talking about the mutant turtles and Steven's strange cousin.

"No, when she and Casey stopped at my job on the first day, I didn't see anything weird about them," Sadie said to the others. "And Steven didn't say anything about them either?" Sour Cream asked. Sadie simply shook her head.

Jenny's eyes were suddenly drawn to two men approaching the pizza shop. They both had black hair and both wore sunglasses. They would've looked like clones, except that one wore a dark-green suit, and the other wore a brown one. "Whoa, check out these two guys coming in," she said to her friends.

They watched the two men enter and walk to the counter. Kofi was busy putting an uncooked pizza in the oven, so he called to them, "Be there in a minute!" They both had stoic expressions that gave all four teens an uneasy feeling.

The man in brown turned around to look at them, at which point they all turned back to each other and the man turned back.

They could hear the men talking while waiting for the store owner.

"I don't know why you would want to try anything like this, Taro," the man in dark-green said. "I've heard that this is a pretty popular food in America," the other man said.

Kofi finally made it to the counter and greeted the men, "Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza, gentlemen. How can I help you?"

"We'll just take a medium pepperoni pizza to go," the man in dark-green said. "Okay," Jenny's father said, writing the order down on his notepad, "It will take about 25 minutes before it's ready."

"Daijōbu, we can wait," said Taro, who was immediately smacked on the back of the head by the other man. By the sound, it was not gentle. "Thank you," he said, pushing Taro away from the counter and over to the booth behind the side that Jenny and Buck were sitting on. The two on that side decided to listen to the men's conversation.

"Anata wa sore o yamenakereba narimasen, Shoku," Taro said. Now that they were closer, the four could finally hear the obvious Japanese dialect in their voices. Jenny turned to Sour Cream and Sadie and put her finger to her lips, signaling for them to be quiet so they could listen.

"Ā otako yo, Taro," the man they now knew was named Shoku said, "If you can't be strong enough to handle that, you won't be able to handle this job."

"Right, tell me about these things again," Taro said. "Well, Saki told me that Yoshi is nothing but a literal rat now and his sons are disgusting turtles. Plus, their little alien friends and some boy with fluffy hair," Shoku whispered to his accomplice.

Jenny looked at Buck and covered her mouth in shock.

"And then there's Karai," he continued, "I sent pictures of her and the red-head to Lukas and he said that he will pay us _handsomely_ for them. He said they would make beautiful dolls."

"But what about Saki? I thought she was his daughter," Taro said. "He said she _was_ , until she betrayed him for Yoshi. Look, he'll pay us, no matter what we do with them, as long as Saki doesn't have to deal with them anymore," Shoku said simply.

Jenny leaned over to Sadie and Sour Cream on the other side of the booth and quietly whispered, "We have to warn them." The two other teens nodded in agreement. "But how do we leave without looking suspicious?" Sadie asked. "Quick, Buck, send me a random text," Jenny said. Buck did as she said, pulled out his phone, typed random letters into the text box and pressed SEND.

Jenny's phone's ringtone was loud enough that the sound could be heard through the entire shop.

The girl pulled her phone out and pretended to read it. She then yelled over to Kofi, "Hey, dad! I have to go!"

"What? Why?" he replied. "I just got an alert that there's an 65% off sale at the mall, and we need to get there ASAP," she lied. "Okay," Kofi said hesitantly, "But be back in time for your shift."

She quickly ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbing the keys off the counter, "Thank you, daddy!"

The four teens then ran out of the pizza shop and jumped into the delivery car. Jenny started up the car and they headed to the beach.

+=0=+

Pearl swung her blade as Amethyst slashed her whip, only for them to be blocked by double shields on either side of the girl.

With her distracted, Leo quickly came up behind her.

Her enhanced reflexes spun her and she blocked him as well. She pulled out a dulled tanto and threw it at him. It hit the front of his shell, and he fell on the sand and faked an injury.

Then, she heard what sounded like a rocket launcher firing and turned around to see two red gauntlets coming at her. She dropped on the sand and wrapped her arms around her knees just as the gauntlets were about to hit, causing the sand around to explode around her.

When the dust cleared, there was a pink bubble lying in the sand. Through the bubble, the girl was seen, facing the ground.

Casey, who was behind Garnet the entire time, walked up to the bubble and knocked on it, "Uh, is she okay?"

Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and April came running up to the others. "Now!" April yelled.

The bubble burst, throwing Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Casey backwards onto the sand with Leo.

"Where is it?" Starai said. "They put it on Steven's roof!" Donnie said. "Got it," Starai said. She shifted into a snake, which sent her easily and quickly slithering through the sand.

Greg sat at the back of his van, strumming a few chords on his guitar, until he saw Starai shift from her snake form to her human(-like) form from the corner of his eye.

Her momentum kept up as she leapt in the air and landed on Steven's porch, only to leap again and land on the roof.

On the edge of the roof was a small, red flag, which she walked up to and grabbed. "Got it!" she yelled.

Everyone ran up to the house. "Good job, Starai!" Amethyst said as the fusion used Steven's floating ability to jump off and land safely on the sand. "Thanks," she said, "You didn't go easy on me, did you?"

"No, actually, we were trying as hard as we could," Pearl said. "Cool," Starai replied. She then unfuse into the young boy and teenage kunuoichi. "That's still feels kinda weird," Karai said.

"Yeah, I remember how weird it felt when I first fused. It was with Connie," Steven said. He sadly looked down to the ground, "I miss her."

Amethyst came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, dude. We'll get this whole thing sorted out and you'll be able to see her again." Steven smiled to Amethyst and turned towards the city, where he saw the delivery car from Fish Stew Pizza with his four friends, coming up quickly.

They jumped out of the car and got to the eleven on the beach.

"Guys!" Jenny exclaimed. "Whoa, Jenny, guys, what's up?" Casey asked.

"We had to come and warn you about these guys that came into my dad's pizza place," Jenny said. "What about them?" Raph said. "Well, we think that they're looking for you guys," Sadie said. "Why?" Pearl said nervously.

"Well, they wore suits and sunglasses and sounded Japanese," Sour Cream said. "So? Anybody can sound Japanese," Donnie pointed out. "They also said they were gonna 'take care of' some turtle freaks," Buck said, putting quotation marks around the words with his fingers. "Oh, man, this might be it," Leo said, "We gotta let Splinter know," Mikey said.

"We should probably tell you that they were talking about someone named Lukas," Sadie said, "And they said that he was going to pay them for April and Karai. Something about how they would _make beautiful dolls_."

"D-doll?" Karai said, fear covering her face. "You don't think…" Donnie said to his brothers. "We really need to tell Splinter," Leo said urgently. "What?" April said. "We'll tell you on the way," Donnie said, grabbing April's arm. "Thank you for letting us know, you guys," Leo said. He then turned to the Gems and Steven, "We'll let you know what's going on."

"Okay," Pearl told them, "Be safe."

"We will," Mikey assured, "Bye, Steven."

The seven ninja ran into the shadows, heading toward the lair.

"Good luck, Steven," Sadie said. She and Jenny gave the boy a hug and the two boys gave him fist bumps, also wishing him luck. After that, they went back to the car and left.

"Do you think we can do this?" Pearl asked Garnet. "I'm not sure," Garnet said, touching her visor, "But we _have_ to try."

+=0=+

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Remember to R, R & S! Here's the hints I promised!**

 **The idea for the monster in the last chapter was inspired by a creature from a horror game where you need to escape a secret government facility with monsters and guards patrolling the entire place.**

 **The idea for Lukas was inspired from** _ **another**_ **horror game. He was not inspired by the character in the game with that name (except spelled Lucas), but was inspired by another character in the same game.**

 **Good luck to my readers to guess these characters and I'll see you next time! Meow!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	26. Heroes vs Yakuza-Part 1

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! Sorry this took so long, but I had serious writer's block on this.**

 **A few chapters ago, I asked you guys to guess what I used to describe the creature I put in that chapter. Only one person took a few guesses. I'm glad to say that you finally guessed correctly. I tried to model the monster after SCP-939 from SCP: Containment Breach. I know it's not exactly a very popular horror game, but I thought it was really cool. Good job, Leo!**

 **Oh, and I want to describe the weapons used in the chapter.**

 **The tonfa is a weapon that resembles a wooden nightstick. And the kusarigama is a small scythe-like weapon attached to a chain. (It's actually used by Ashi in the fifth season Samurai Jack episode, XCIV. If you don't know that show, it's okay. It was an old show that got move to Toonami for it's fifth and final season. Okay, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

+=0=+

Chapter 26)Heroes vs Yakuza-Part 1

Taro and Shoku checked out of the motel early in the morning and headed to look for their enemies.

"So, how long do you think we have to look?" Taro asked his friend. "Not long," Shoku replied. He pulled out his phone and opened an app, showing the 'Keep Beach City Weird' website, "There's a really weird kid in this town that made this blog and I think it'll lead us right to them."

He pressed PLAY on the video, which showed Ronaldo's video about Steven and the Gems. It showed Ronaldo walking up to the beach, where he was suddenly met with Steven and the others, fighting a giant crab monster.

"I figure we'll find them down by the beach," Shoku said, "Or they'll at least show up there at some point."

With a tired sigh, Taro said, "Alright, let's go."

+=0=+

All the heroes (aside from Splinter) were standing on the beach, awaiting their enemies.

Garnet, are you sure they're coming today?" Casey said, swatting at the sand with his hockey stick. "Positive," Garnet said, adjusting her visors. "Honestly, now that they're almost here, I can understand Master Splinter's reason for hiding," Pearl said.

"Well, when this is over, he'll be able to come back out," Amethyst said. She pulled out her whip and cracked an empty soda can sitting on the sand.

Suddenly, Garnet jerked her head towards the street and stated, "They're coming. Come on."

They all ran over to the other side of the cliff, hiding from the two men, whose car was pulling up.

Shoku and Taro stepped out of the car, both of them holding concealed weapons.

They walked to the side of the beach where Steven's house was. "Where do you think they are?" Taro asked, looking around confusedly. "You think they might be hiding in that little house up there?" Shoku said impatiently, pointing up to the small house. "Oh, right," Taro said sheepishly, "I thought that, too."

They quickly, but quietly, ascended the wooden stairs, both pulling out their weapons. Taro pulling out two tonfas and Shoku taking out a kusarigama.

Once they made it to the top, Shoku violently kicked the door down, breaking it off the hinges. But neither of them saw anybody.

Instead, they heard a low growl. They both looked up, suddenly seeing Lion, lying on Steven's bed, but was now rising to attack the intruders.

He leapt off the second level and landed in front of them. Shoku stood his ground, while Taro ran out of the home in fear of the animal. Shoku raised the kusarigama, ready to attack, but was thrown back by Lion's roar, sending him out and off the deck. He landed on top of Taro, knocking him to the ground.

Shoku stood back up and adjust his sunglasses, but was caught off guard when a hockey puck hit him in the head, knocking the glasses off.

He looked over at the person that shot the puck. He was angry to see Casey, standing with his hockey stick hanging on his shoulders, "Hey, you want a piece of me? Well, come get me!"

The vigilante stumbled a little as he turned right around and ran to the other side of the cliff, being chased by the men.

When they got to the other side, Taro was hit in the face with the end of Amethyst's whip, knocking his glasses off as well.

Amethyst let out a wild yell as she jumped on Shoku and Taro and pinned them to the sand.

She stood back up when she had them tied up in two of her whips.

"Good job, Amethyst," Leo said as he and the others came up to them. "Yeah, I didn't think it'd be that easy," Mikey said.

"It's not!" Shoku yelled. He used the blade of his kusarigama to cut through the whip. He jumped back on his feet and used the weapon to cut the whip that restrained his partner.

Donnie ran to Taro and attempted to strike, but his attack was blocked by Taro's tonfa.

Mikey came up and used the chain of his nunchuck to grab Taro's arm and remove the tonfa.

"Booyakasha!" the youngest mutant yelled as he threw the weapon into the ocean.

He didn't notice Shoku quickly coming up behind him, raising his weapon. Steven saw this and ran toward Mikey.

When he pushed Mikey out of the way of the attack, his bubble formed around them and the entire bubble filled with light as their forms turned into light and morphed together.

"Mikey! Steven!" April ran over to the bubble and tried to look through to make sure that her friends were okay.

The bubble popped, but instead of seeing the two teenagers, she saw one strange looking person lying on the sand.

The person had light-green skin and extremely short hair. He almost looked human, apart from two things: he had four fingers on each and and a light-pink turtle shell. He wore a belt around his waist, which held Mikey's nunchucks. In the middle of the belt was Steven's gemstone.

The new fusion put his hand to his head and groaned.

"Uh, guys?" April said, slightly weirded out.

He propped himself up on his elbows, "What?" He looked at his hand and his eyes widened.

"Whoa!" Mikey's voice said as he jumped up, "What the heck happened to me, dude?"

"I guess we fused," he said in Steven's voice.

"Cool!" Mikey's side said, "What do we call ourself?"

"How about Stikey?" Leo said. "I guess it'll do," Stikey said. "Good," Leo said, "Look alive!"

Leo attempted to block Shoku's second strike with his katanas, but they were sliced in half by Shoku's weapon. Leo dropped the pieces of his swords on the sand.

He, April and the Stikey backed up as the yakuza held on the chain of his kusarigama and spun the blade around. "I can't wait to get that reward from Lukas for you and that traitor, Karai," he said, eyeing April, "You two will definitely make a couple of pretty dolls."

He then threw his weapon at them, but Stikey threw up the Rose Quartz shield before in could hit them.

The kusarigama ricocheted off the shield and flew to Taro, where the blunt part hit him in the head and knocked him to the ground, unconscious.

With Shoku distracted, Karai ran up on him and kicked him in the head. He didn't go down, but reeled his weapon back up, "That's alright, I don't need him to take you down."

"Really? You think that you can beat us ten to one?" Donnie questioned him. "I'll just pick you off, one by one," Shoku said, running to Stikey and ramming into him and pushing him all the way to the cliff. He pushed him hard enough that Stikey hit his head on the rocky wall. They unfused into their two forms, with Mikey standing on his feet, but Steven was knocked out cold on the sand. "Steven!" they all said.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Sorry for leaving this on ANOTHER cliffhanger, but I thought the chapter was getting a little too long. I hope you like Stikey. Thank you to who thought of that. (Sorry, there's so many reviews and it's late when I'm doing this.)**

 **And remember, I want to see if you guys know or can guess where I got the idea of Lukas from and where I got Taro's name from. Here's some hints:**

 **-The game I got inspiration for Lukas from is another horror game that has an assassin character with the same name, except spelled differently and another character from the same game does what Lukas (my character) is said to do.**

 **-The name for Taro is from a game that is still in development. But available for free download to test for bugs and glitches.**

 **When someone guesses one or both of these, they will get a shout out in the chapter after it's correctly guessed. Read, review and share and see you next time! Meow!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	27. Heroes vs Yakuza-Part 2

**A/N: Hi, kitties! Sorry this took so long, but I was trying to write a few Halloween themed chapters for my other fanfiction. I'd like to welcome my newest followers, Saisaici - The Helper and Cpt. Leo. I thought I had some others, but when I checked online, their names weren't there. I have a little Japanese in this chapter, so here's the translations:**

Ā, sore o wasureru!: Oh, forget it!

Anata wa kuruttsu!: You klutz!

Kono baka!: You idiot!

Damare!: Shut up!

 **Please don't kill me in the comments if that's wrong, like I said, I use Google translator for that stuff. Anyway, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or SU.**

+=0=+

Chapter 27)Heroes vs Yakuza-Part 2

"Steven? Steven! Wake up!" the boy heard Amethyst say, while in the background, he heard weapons colliding with each other.

He opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbows. What he wasn't expecting was to see himself, lying on the sand on the other side of the beach, with Amethyst holding him by the shoulders and trying to shake him awake.

He looked down at himself and saw he was now wearing a green suit. When he stood up, he noticed a significant difference in the height he was normally used to.

"Taro? What are you just standing there for? Get them!" Shoku said. Steven saw that he was turned toward him. Shoku threw one of his kusarigamas to him, which he caught.

"W-what?" Steven stuttered. "Ā, sore o wasureru!" Shoku exclaimed. He took his weapon back with angry force, "I'll do it myself!"

Steven watched as the evil man ran over and raised the weapon to Amethyst.

Luckily, Pearl got between the two and blocked his weapon with her own. Amethyst grabbed Steven's body and ran away from them. "Wait!" Steven yelled to her, but was ignored.

"Don't move," he heard someone say behind him. He turned around and was met with a katana being held toward his throat. "Leo!" Steven said. The turtle didn't say anything, but just stood and stared at him with his weapon drawn. "Leo, listen, it's me, Steven!" he said. "Oh, yeah, prove it!" Leo said, not lowering his weapon. "My mom was Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems and she gave up her physical form to make me and I gained all of her magic abilities," Steven said quickly. Leo lowered his katana in shock and realization, "Steven?" Steven quickly nodded. "What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I think it's that 'body switching' thing that I told you guys about," Steven replied. "Well, we can talk about it later," Leo said, "Right now, it's nine vs one. We can use this to our advantage."

"Let's go," Steven said. The two ran to the fight, ready to battle.

When they got back, Leo turned to Steven and said, "Okay, here's the plan, Steven, you go over with Shoku and pretend to be Taro. Every chance you get, try to discreetly distract him so we can get the advantage."

"Got it," said the half-gem.

Leo ran over to the others, while Steven ran next to Shoku.

"Guys, don't hurt Taro," Leo said to the others. "What? Why?" Raph asked. "It's Steven," the leader turtle said. "Steven?" Pearl asked. "How?" Donnie said. "It's that thing that he told us about," Leo said, "You know, where he can switch bodies with someone while he's sleeping."

"Oh, okay," Amethyst said. Lion roared at Shoku, sending him back a few feet.

Steven ran towards Shoku, but made it look like he tripped. When he fell, he made sure to land on Shoku. Shoku yelled in frustration as he pushed Steven off of him, "Taro, anata wa kuruttsu!"

"Sorry!" Steven said.

Before Shoku could get up, Garnet went for an attack. Unfortunately, he moved out of the way before her gauntlet could hit him.

He jumped back on his feet and hit Garnet with the blunt part of his kusarigama, surprisingly hard enough to knock her to the side.

Pearl came up behind him and swung her spear, but missed as he swiftly avoided the weapon and grabbed her. He pushed her to the sand and ran over to the other side of the cliff. "Uh, where's he going?" Raph asked. Garnet stood up and said, "He's going after Steven!"

"We have to stop him!" Leo said, "If he kills Steven's body, Steven won't be able to go back."

They followed the man and found him standing over Steven's unconscious body, raising his weapon. They watched in horror as he brought it down on the boy.

The blade of the weapon was suddenly blocked by a sword, held by a mutant man.

"Get him out of here!" Splinter ordered. Garnet did as he ordered and grabbed Steven's body and they all ran into his house, making sure that they locked the door behind them and laid Steven's body on the couch.

"Okay, so how to we get you back into your body?" Donnie asked Steven. "Usually, I just have to wake myself up," Steven answered. He sat down on the couch and started slapping his sleeping body in the face.

After a few good hits, Steven finally opened his eyes, only to see Taro falling on the ground with is eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Steven, is that you?" Casey asked. Steven answered by summoning his shield. "Steven!" they all said. Pearl ran up and gave him an emotional hug.

"Come on, we gotta help Splinter!" Leo said, unlocking the door and running out. "Uh, is he gonna be okay?" Amethyst asked, pointing at Taro's unconscious body. "We need to take him," Garnet said, adjusting her visors. "What?" Donnie asked, "Why?"

Garnet lifted Taro over her shoulder, "Trust me."

They all ran out and Garnet placed Taro on the sand a few yards away from the house.

"Sensei!" Leo exclaimed, he and Steven running to him. Amethyst turned into a ball and sped past them and toward Shoku. As she got close, she shifted into her wrestler form and tackled him when she got close, knocking him to the ground.

"What are you?" Shoku said with an angry grunt. Amethyst shapeshifted her head into that of a crocodile and said, "Your worst nightmare." She took a couple bites at him, but he dodged them with ease. "Are you serious?!" she exclaimed, shifting back, only to be swiped at by the master ninja.

After a few missed swings, Shoku hit her with the handle of his weapon and was thrown back near Garnet.

"Amethyst, I have an idea," Garnet said, "Follow me."

The two Gems ran to the hidden side of the beach, out of everyone's sight.

+=0=+

Taro opened his eyes, being met with a terrible headache. He stumbled as he got back on his feet. He looked around and saw his partner fighting everyone off. "Shoku, I'm coming!"

When Taro got back to Shoku's side, Shoku looked at him furiously, "Taro, kono baka!" He hit the man with the back of his hand, hard enough to knock him to the sand and tried to attack Donnie.

"Are you really gonna take that from him?" Raph said, coming over and helping him. "What choice do I have? His father took me in when I was kid and raised me," Taro said, "I kinda owe them."

"Hey, our father's clan did the same for Shredder and he turned on them," Raph said. He walked by the weaker man without turning around, "Just think about that."

Taro stood there, contemplating Raph's words.

Raph ran and collided with Shoku when he saw that he was harassing Donnie by standing on his back and striking his shell with his blade.

Shoku pushed Raph off of him and growled, "You disgusting freaks!"

"Damare!" Taro yelled. He ran and tackled Shoku to the ground.

"Wait, I thought Steven got back to normal," Pearl said. "I did," Steven said. "So, that's Taro?" Donnie said. "Looks like he got what I said," Raph said to himself, crossing his arms and smiling.

Suddenly, Shoku pushed Taro off and jumped up. He swiftly moved himself behind Taro, grabbed him and placed the sharp part of his blade at the man's neck, causing fear to spread across Taro's face.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Mikey said. "Like I would listen to you," Shoku said. He took the kusarigama and cut the side of Taro's neck.

"No!" Pearl said. She ran and kicked Shoku in the head, causing him to release his grip on Taro and his weapon, knocking him to the ground. Shoku pulled himself to one knee.

"Is that all you got?" he said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and Pearl looked down at him with a smile, "No, this is."

She stepped away from him as they all looked and saw a giant gem woman the size of the cliff come into sight.

She had purple skin, wild dark-purple hair, four arms, five eyes with a visor covering four of them, and gems in two of her hands and one in her chest.

She stopped so her foot was in front of Shoku.

"Who is that?" Donnie asked. "Sugilite!" Steven exclaimed. "That's Sugilite?" April asked. Sugilite turned her head to them and smiled, showing her sharp fangs, "You got it, baby." She turned back and crouched, so that she was closer to Shoku, her smile gone.

"And you..." she grabbed him by the jacket of his suit and lifted him up, "I want you out of my city and away from my friends. If not…" She dropped him on the sand and stood back up.

She put her hands together, forming two gauntlets, linking together and connecting to a chain. It fell to the ground with a gigantic thud, "You'll have to deal with this," she finished.

Shoku looked at them all angry and said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes," Sugilite said.

Raph ran to Shoku and grabbed his arms, forcing them to his back. Donnie came over and handed him a pair of handcuffs. Raph wrapped the cuffs around Shoku's wrists as Mikey pulled out a roll of duct and taped his mouth. "Just so he doesn't annoy you," he said to Taro. "Better do his feet too," Leo said, "Just to be safe." Mikey did just that and wrapped the tape around Shoku's legs.

"Alright, I guess I'll take it from here," Taro said. He groaned and put his hand on his neck, touching the deep cut.

"That looks really bad," Steven said. "Yeah, but I'll survive," the man said. "I can help you," Steven said as Garnet and Amethyst unfused.

"Really?" Taro said. "Sure. Anything for a friend, dude," Amethyst said. "Okay, Steven," Taro laughed. He knelt down to Steven's height, "Go ahead."

Steven licked his hand and put it on Taro's neck.

The cut slowly closed, leaving no scar. "Wow," Taro said, touching where it was, "That's impressive."

"Yeah, he inherited the healing powers from his mother," April said. "Alright," Taro said.

"Hey, Taro, you need us to help you load this in the car?" Garnet said, throwing Shoku over her shoulder.

Taro simply laughed at Garnet's comment, saying, "Thanks, hang on."

He walked over to the car that he and Shoku showed up in and opened the back door. Garnet threw him in and shut the door.

+=0=+

Taro threw Shoku's weapons in the trunk and shut it, turning to the people behind him, "Sorry for causing you guys so much trouble."

"It's all good, man," Casey said. "What about Lukas?" Karai asked, "Isn't he expecting for you to give me and April to him?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with that guy anyway?" Amethyst asked, "You said something about him turning them into dolls or something?"

"Oh, yeah, well, Lukas kinda works under the radar," Taro explained. "Meaning?" Pearl asked. "He, uh, takes girls and changes them into inanimate dolls that he then sells on the deep web," Taro told them. "That doesn't sound good," Steven said. "Well, you guys don't have to worry about that," Taro said with a smile, "Now that I've changed sides, I'll see if I can do something about him when I get back to Japan." They all heard Shoku try to shout something at them, which was muffled by the duct tape. "I better get going before Shoku figures out a way to get free," Taro laughed. "Thanks for the help, Taro," Leo said, extending his hand. Taro shook it, "Sure thing."

The man got in the driver's side of the car and started up. He drove away, while waving to them and they waved back.

+=0=+

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like the whole "Bad guys turned good" thing, so I wanted that to happen. By the way, I think I'm going to make the next chapter the last. I hope that's okay with you guys. But since that's going to be the last chapter, I'm going to give out the answers to the Easter Egg and question I have in the story. Here's the last hints about where I got them from:**

 **The idea for Lukas was inspire by a horror video game about the deep web, as described by Taro.**

 **Taro is named after a character from a computer game about a school girl wanting to get her older classmate to be her boyfriend.**

 **Remember that whoever gets the answer right before the next chapter is posted gets a shoutout. And remember to read, review and share! See ya! Meow!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


End file.
